Stormflight: Together We Stand
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: The DNA is gaining power and Madoka begins a search for Gingka, who left five years ago promising to return and marry her. Meanwhile, she is captured by Stormflight, a heartless robot who works for the DNA. Will the gang be able to save her and stop the DNA? GinMado, occurs between episodes 20 and 30 of Zero-G.
1. The Search Begins, Enter Stormflight!

**Here it is! This is probably my favorite story so far that I have written, hopefully I wil be able to upload the cover image I made for this soon, probably this week. When I do, I will write out what everything in the pic stands for, because it actually means something to the rest of the story. Also, I got on Youtube this morning, and spotted an announcement for a new bey: Samurai Pegasus W105 R2F! Apparently Gingka will be coming back into the anime soon! Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and get to the story. Gingka, disclaimer please!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Beyblade. Also, I cant wait until she actually puts me into the story, as I am not in the first chapter. -starts laughing- im sorry, I have to go…**

Madoka was scared. Really scared. She just had to find Gingka, had to get in contact with him or one of the other Legend Bladers somehow. She had been up all night repairing Saramanda and Ifraid after their battle against Goreim-Begirados. That Kira guy… he was two things: number one, the very definition of weird, and number two, a huge threat. Who knew what he was up to? Whatever it was, he must be stopped. Madoka racked her brain for ideas. The first option that came to mind was Hyoma in Koma Village.

"surely that's where Gingka is" Madoka thought, keying in her password and requesting a video chat with Hyoma.

She breathed a sigh of relief once her light, purplish-blue haired friend came up onscreen, a look of concern on his face. "is everything alright over there? You look worried" Hyoma asked casually.

"not exactly. A new threat has come up here and I was wondering if Gingka was there" Madoka replied, stifling a yawn.

"no, he's not, I don't know where he is"

Madoka jumped in surprise. "but that's where he said he was going when he left here five years ago!" she stammered, caught off guard.

"well, he's not here, he disappeared mysteriously about two years ago."

Madoka sighed. " well, thanks anyway Hyoma."

"hope you find him, and call me if you do, Ryo is getting worried."

"will do" Madoka replied, exiting the chat room. She closed her eyes, trying to think of where else to look. Instead, she found herself picturing Gingka as she had last seen him five years ago. Images of a sixteen-year-old, redheaded boy flashed through her mind. Even only two years after the battle against Nemesis, he had matured a lot. Yet there was always those few traces of the old Gingka there, such as his burning passion for Beyblade, his seemingly endless appetite for triple-layer beef burgers. Madoka could still remember the day he had left, just like it was yesterday.

Ryo had been giving last-minute instructions to Tsubasa on running the WBBA, and Gingka had suggested that they go to the park. As they sat on the swings together, Madoka had finally confessed her love to Gingka, who had not been surprised, and had told her that he had had a crush on her ever since she had fixed his Pegasus for the first time. Madoka had felt the color rising in her face ad the redheaded teen turned his golden-brown eyes onto her face. She had gazed back with her sparkling, sapphire eyes. Gingka had grasped her small hands in his strong ones, and had promised her that he would return for her. Madoka could still remember the way his strong arms had felt as they wrapped around her shoulders, the way he had waved at her as he rode off on the train to Koma Village.

"I will come back for you"

His words still rang n her mind. But now, when she needed him the most, where was he? She had expected him to return, had stayed up late every night since then, watching, waiting, eyes peeled for that familiar, flaming red hair to come back in her direction. Madoka smiled slightly as the image of the teen again crept into her mind. His white scarf blew in the wind, wrapping itself around his blue t-shirt and jeans, his blader's gear ever-present at his belt, ready for action. Shining, nearly knee-high boots completed the look of the far more mature Legendary Blader known as Gingka Hagani. But now was not the time to be daydreaming, now was the time to take action and find him. She felt that it was up to her, Madoka Amano, the make sure that he would be there when the world needed him.

Meanwhile, in the Himalayas, a solitary figure gazed at the rising sun. Alarms suddenly sounded in his head as his sensors picked up something behind him. He turned, almost mechanically, motors making whirring noises as they focused his eyes on the figure behind him. One glance took it all in: the burly figure, a shining dagger grasped in his right hand, the surprised look on his face as he finally saw what he had been following all the way up this mountain.

"shall I turn you into scrap metal, tin boy?" he sneered.

Metallic eyelids slid over the glowing blue sensors as the robot closed its eyes. "well now, if that was possible, I have no doubt that you would do so" came the reply as more gears clicked into place. The man lunged, only to find himself fighting thin air as the robot leapt over the cliff edge. Halfway through his fall, the robot sprouted a pair of jetpacks and flew off, leaving the stunned man behind as it headed over mainland China.

Nearly an hour later, the robot landed in a small town at the edge of the Gobi desert, his jetpacks out of power. He retracted them back into his back and stepped into the town. Many people hid at the imposing sight of the nearly six-foot tall robotic figure as he passed through the town. Royal blue hair fell over a metal face, the shape of which gave the robot an imposing, ninja-like look. Blue eyes shone out from between loose strands of hair hanging around his face. A long, dark blue coat hung around his shoulders, a black turtleneck shirt zipped up to his chin underneath it. Underneath the coat, navy blue pants were bunched over the tops of a pair of shining, black, knee-high boots. As the robot exited the town and began crossing the Gobi desert, the people of the town began muttering. News spread quickly across all of China, and people began locking themselves inside their homes.

Back in Metal Bey City, Madoka was still trying to locate Gingka. She had come up with a list of places he could have gone, and people she could potentially call to find out if he was there. As she was still typing, Zero and Maru entered along with Ren, Shinobu, Eito and Kaito.

"hi teacher!" Maru said happily.

Madoka jumped, then turned. "oh, its just you guys" she said, relieved.

"are you ok?" Maru asked, noting the tired, worried look on Madoka's face.

"what are you doing?" Zero inquired, noticing the list on her screen.

"im fine, just tired and confused." Madoka replied. "just trying to find someone."

"who are you trying to find?" Ren spoke up.

"can we help?" Eito asked.

"I don't know, you guys probably don't have any clue that could help me. I'm trying to find someone who could help us against Kira and his allies." Madoka replied. "the list on my screen here is a bunch of places he could be."

"I have never even heard of most of these places before" Kaito said, peering at Madoka's screen. "are they all in Japan?"

"no, they are locations all around the world, half of them I would have to actually go to to find out if he is there." Madoka replied.

"you haven't even told us who you are looking for yet, how are we supposed to help if we don't know who we are looking for?" Maru jumped in.

Madoka sighed. "I am trying to find Gingka"

Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"of course! He can absolutely help!" Zero exclaimed.

"where are these locations? We can go look for you!" Shinobu offered.

"hold on a second!" Madoka said, holding up her hands to quiet the excited group. "I was going to call some people first, see if he is in those places. The only thing you guys can do right now is to go and- wait a minute! You guys can check out Bey Coliseum for me! That's nearby!"

"Bey Coliseum?" the group said, confused.

"it's just north of the city" Madoka replied to the unspoken question. "it is the place where the whole journey started for most of the bladers nine years ago, the location of a great battle between Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and others just before they all set off to gather points for Battle Bladers. Many of the great battles of the Legendary Bladers happened there, it was where they hung out before they all left for various places around the world."

"wow…" Zero muttered.

"let's go then! North end of the city, right?" Eito exclaimed.

"wait, here, ill give you a map." Madoka said, printing out a map for them.

After the excited group left, Madoka leaned back in her chair and clicked one of the icons on her screen. An empty chair showed up on her screen, and she could hear arguing in the background. Madoka took a deep breath, readying herself for the words that always got their attention.

"WOULD. YOU. GUYS. STOP. IT. ALREADY?" she yelled into the microphone.

The four young men wrestling on the floor yelped and stood up to see Madoka's face glaring at them from the computer screen.

"oh, hey Madoka, sorry we were just-" Masamune began, but Madoka interrupted him.

"I don't care what you were arguing about, is Gingka there?"

"nope, we haven't seen him since we came back here to the Dungeon Gym" King replied, running his fingers through his navy-blue hair.

"do you have any idea where he might be?" Madoka sighed.

"nope, the last we heard from him was him and Masamune arguing over who got the last burger at that going-away party you threw for us." Toby jumped in.

"he started it" Masamune muttered.

"what? I seem to remember that you started it!" Zeo yelled.

Madoka sweatdropped as the four began to argue once more, then closed the chat window.

-meanwhile, at Beylin Temple-

Snoring filled the air in the main security complex at Beylin Temple. A large monitor hung from the wall on one side of the room, next to it were two smaller monitors, one of which displayed a radar, the other one displayed images from security cameras around the temple. Seated casually in the chair behind all three monitors was a tall, strong figure. His dark green eyes were closed, a few strands of golden and dark brown hair hung in his face. The light from the monitors reflected off of his white coat, a red training uniform visible underneath. Da Xiang Wang still looked much the same as he had seven years ago, with the exception of an obviously older, stronger form replacing the younger version of seven years ago. Suddenly, he was awakened by an alarm ringing. His forest-green eyes flew open, scanning the radar screen in front of him to find the disturbance that the sensors had picked up. Something was scaling the rocks outside, something metal. Whatever it was, it was getting dangerously close to Beylin Temple.

"Mei-Mei!" he called.

In response to his call, a young, black-haired woman stepped into the room. "yes sir?" she said.

"watch the security cameras and radar for me, there is a disturbance and I need to check it out." Da Xiang replied, grabbing his bey gear and blade and exiting the room.

"it would be my splasher" Mei-Mei said, bowing.

"it's pleasure, Mei-Mei!" Chao Xing's voice sounded irritably down the hall from where he was training some younger bladers.

Da Xiang strode down the hallway and opened a large door. Inside was a strong, brown-haired man, training with the wooden dummies for opponents. Da Xiang cleared his throat. The older man took one last launch at the target, hitting it and shutting down the training system.

"yes, Da Xiang?" he said, turning to his friend and rival.

"we have a disturbance outside, I need you to come with me to check it out."

"alright, ill be there in a second" Aguma replied, turning to collect his bey, then following Da Xiang.

Just outside the compound of Beylin Temple, the robot was climbing up the rocks, trying to get to Beijing before sunset. He had absolutely no intention of entering Beylin, but was merely passing through. His jetpacks were almost fully charged, and he figured that by the time he got to Beijing, he would have enough charge in the battery to fly across the Sea of Japan to Tokyo. His main goal was to not be seen, but that plan seemed to be failing him with every step he took. His sensors suddenly picked up two figures heading down in his direction. Gears whirred and clicked into place as his vision automatically zoomed out to focus on the two cloaked bladers climbing down towards him. In one swift move, he leapt off the side of the cliff, using the built-in grappling hook on his wrist to swing across to another cliff face.

"look at that movement!" Aguma commented, watching the blue figure as it swung across the canyon.

"should we follow it?" Da Xiang wondered out loud.

"I don't know, that might be kind of hard. We should probably go and activate Beylin's defenses" Aguma replied.

Mei-Mei's voice suddenly sounded through both of their walkie-talkies. "Da Xiang, Aguma, there is a fall here for you"

"it's call, Mei-Mei!" Chao called.

"alright, we are on our way back" Aguma replied, then began climbing back up to the temple.

-five minutes later-

Aguma and Da Xiang entered the control room to find Mei-Mei chatting happily with Madoka about girly stuff.

"yeah and- oh, Da Xiang! Aguma! Hi guys! Do you know where Gingka is?" Madoka asked quickly, almost in one breath.

"no, we don't, why?" Aguma replied, leaning casually against the wall.

Madoka sighed. "im trying to find him because we need him to stop a threat here"

"I see" Da Xiang said. "if we hear anything, we'll tell you, but for now, we don't know anything."

"alright, thanks guys" Madoka said. "hey Mei-Mei, we need to get together sometime, ill see you guys later!" with that, she cut off the communication.

"that was close" the robot muttered as he climbed onto the top of the cliff. He turned back to look at Beylin Temple, then turned and continued on. Two hours later, he reached Beijing. He waited until night fell, then entered the city. Staying fully in the shadows, he quickly made his way through the city, a mere shadow himself the whole way. Once out of the city, he continued on to the beach, intending on conserving fuel. Once he reached the beach, he found no one there, and cloud cover forming, a perfect night for flying across the sea without anyone seeing him.

Back in Metal Bey City, Madoka was exhausted. She had taken most of the day as usual helping young bladers at the B-Pit, and had then called all the places she could think of. Even after calling Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Team Dungeon, Yuki at his observatory, and Hyoma earlier that morning, she was ready to cry. It seemed like Gingka was nowhere to be found. She had to remind herself and the tired group of bladers behind her that there were still more places to look, such as Mist Mountain, Mount Hagani, Snowy Mountain, even potentially Nemesis Island, as the world had come to call the very island that the struggle against the dark bey had taken place on.

Zero was already tired, and even the prospect of an adventure couldn't cheer him up. He had lost the map Madoka had given them, and, completely ignoring Ren and Maru's protests, had insisted that he remembered where it was. It had taken them several hours to find it, and when they did, they had just stood and gazed up at the large structure, almost afraid to enter, wondering if there was a Legendary Blader inside. They had finally entered, however, and had found evidence of the many battles that had been fought there. The center of the arena was cracked and indented, obviously from a bey. One wall was collapsed, probably also by a bey. They also found a couple of old hamburger wrappers lying around. After looking around in awe for a while, the group left, noting that the sun was setting.

Meanwhile, although no one knew it, the robot had touched down on the coast of Japan. He immediately headed for Tokyo, intent on reaching Metal Bey City within the week. Neither the WBBA or anyone else knew that he was coming, evil was arising, and good must be ready to stop it.

**Gingka: I like this story already! Madoka, I still love you.**

**Me: -evil grin- she heard you**

**Gingka: O.o where is she?**

**Madoka: GINGKA! I don't see why she didn't put you in right away! Although, it is fun to be the one to start off the story ****J -hugs Gingka-**

**Gingka: -hugs back-**

**Me: -snaps picture- aww you two look so cute!**


	2. Getting Fired Up! Older Bladers Unite!

**Me: ok, I'm back with another chapter! Id like to give a shout-out to Arttailfox021, they asked me to spread the word that chapter 2 of their story, Bey Beast Planet, is up! You should go read it, its really good. Stormflight, disclaimer please!**

**Stormflight: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She only owns me, one of her OC's.**

**Gingka: -fail evil laugh-**

**Me: ?**

Later that week, Madoka was still searching, calling, using everything she could to try to find Gingka. She had managed to get in touch with Nile and Demure, who didn't know where Kyoya was either, and had them searching Mist mountain. Some help from team Lovushka, and she had Russia being searched as well. King and Masamune were looking around in America, and Wang Hu Zhong was searching China. Excalibur had been contacted as well, and all were ready and had been warned- or so they thought. Preliminary practice rounds for Neo-Battle Bladers were underway, and Zero and his friends had been training hard for the tournament.

Over at Bey Park, Zero was once again battling Kira, trying desperately to stop him and prove to the DNA that they weren't as strong as he was. Ifraid was still attacking, but seemingly having no effect. Soon enough, the battle was over. As Kira stood gloating over a second victory against Zero, the black-and-orange-haired blader dropped to his knees once again, exhausted from the effort he had put out and feeling completely powerless.

"Kira"

The pastel-haired blader turned. "Stormflight? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"I was sent to bring you back to Headquarters for training" the blue-clad robot responded, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"since when do I take orders from you, metal man?" Kira taunted.

"since I arrived at the DNA of course" Stormflight replied.

Kira growled. "alright, ill be there within the week." he turned back to gloat, but Zero was gone, along with everyone else.

Maru and Zero were hiding in the shadows, intent on finding out who this "Stormflight" guy was.

"well, since all your opponents seem to have left" the robot said, taking a menacing step forwards. "you will have to come with me"

A DNA helicopter suddenly appeared overhead. Stormflight dove forwards and grabbed Kira, then activated his jetpacks and flew into the helicopter, which flew off as soon as its doors were closed.

"this is a new threat!" Maru exclaimed, watching the helicopter as it flew off.

"we have to tell Mr. Otori and Miss Amano!" Zero exclaimed, racing off.

"wish we could have gotten some video footage though…" Maru muttered as she followed Zero.

-later at the WBBA-

Madoka was reporting her findings, or rather, lack of them to Tsubasa and Benkei when Zero and Maru rushed in, along with Ren, Shinobu, Kaito and Eito.

"Teacher! We have a new problem!" Maru exclaimed.

Madoka and Tsubasa sweat dropped. "you mean in addition to the DNA, Kira, Sakyo, and the missing Gingka?" Madoka muttered.

"yeah, his name is Stormflight" Zero replied.

"Stormflight?" Benkei whispered

"we think he's a robot because of his voice and the fact that we heard gears whirring" Maru continued.

"A-a robot?" Madoka stammered.

Zero nodded. "yeah, and he seems pretty strong too, he claimed to be in charge of Kira"

"great, that's just what we need!" Madoka yelled. "just when we have absolutely no idea where Gingka is, threats start popping up all over the place!" her hands shook as she clenched them into fists. "why cant he be here when we need him? Why did he leave Koma Village without telling anybody when or where he was going and whether or not he would be back?" her eyes were blazing as she finished.

"h-he left Koma Village?" Tsubasa stuttered, surprised. "when did you start looking for him? I could have helped!"

"I know, I just started looking a couple of days ago, I called Hyoma and he said that Gingka left a while ago, without telling anybody or leaving a note or anything" Madoka replied, sitting down on the couch and wringing her hands in frustration. Tears began to stream down her face as she continued. "I called everyone I could think of. No one has seen him anywhere, not even Aguma or King knew where he was. I cant leave the B-Pit alone long enough to go look myself, and I have no way of calling Titi and Dunamis to find out if he's there"

"well, maybe we-"Benkei began, but was cut off by the voice of Argo Garcia.

"you guys done chatting yet? Because we have something important to say"

"and it's totally amazing, you should pay attention" Enzo continued.

"in two days, once Neo Battle Bladers begins, our greatest plans will come into play. We will be masters of the world of beyblade, you can count on that!"

"what! You guys sure have guts saying that! Gingka will take you down for sure!" Madoka yelled, her face turning red in fury.

"oh really? How about I introduce you to the one who has him trapped somewhere with no way to escape!" Selen replied with a smirk.

Tsubasa gasped. "y-you have to be joking!"

"nope, we are not. Stormflight?" Ian replied, turning to the door behind him.

Clanking footsteps sounded in their ears as he door slid open smoothly, revealing the imposing figure of Stormflight himself. Madoka found herself trembling almost uncontrollably as the glowing blue eyes swept their gaze over her and the others. Stormflight's eyes narrowed. "you called me in for this?" he growled, turning to glare at Argo, who laughed.

"why don't you tell our little friends here the story you told me about how you trapped Gingka Hagani so that he is completely unable to stop us?"

Stormflight closed his eyes, gears whirred and clinked into place as he crossed his arms. "it was fairly simple, actually. Once he figured out that I could not battle him, the rest was easy. I merely lured him into the darkness, then collapsed the entrance, leaving him with no way out after I sealed it with fire from my jetpacks. He is locked behind solid steel, unable to escape and stop us."

"Y-you what? How dare you!" Madoka yelled, finally finding her courage.

Stormflight opened his glowing blue eyes and stared her down, his monotone voice gaining a hint of irritation as he replied. "I can do what I please. My destiny is to assist towards the ultimate goal"

"thank you Stormflight. Now, if you will go back to monitoring the training of our bladers, we will not need you again for the rest of the day" Ian cut the robot off.

Stormflight turned on his heel and strode out of the room, the rhythmic clanking of metal against metal fading as he disappeared down the hallway.

"so you see, there is no one to stop us. We have assurance from Stormflight that the other Legend Bladers will be no problem and are taken care of already" Argo smirked, enjoying the effect that this was having on the stunned group standing in the WBBA HQ.

As Argo and the Garcias ended the link between their headquarters, Madoka sank back down on the couch, her head in her hands.

"Gingka…" she sobbed, her small body trembling. It was all too much for her, the stress she had been holding in from not being able to find Gingka had become too much for her, now that she knew that it would be up to Zero and his friends to stop the DNA. They were young, and not as experienced, not to mention that they were still not at the level of power they would need to stop even just Kira, much less the rest of the DNA. All that and the new fact that Gingka was trapped, probably underground with no way to escape according to Stormflight's words, had all become too much for the brunette.

Tsubasa just stood, stunned at the new-found power of the DNA. Stormflight was ruthless, that was for sure. His robotic programming was probably what enabled him to be able to do such feats and even be able to defeat a Legend Blader and trap him without feeling anything, guilt or otherwise. But surely a robot, made by the hand of a human, would be able to be outsmarted by a human. Stormflight had said it himself, he was no blader. There was no way he could be a blader, as a robot had no feeling, no potential for a Blader's Spirit. Tsubasa stepped over to Benkei and whispered something in his ear. Benkei's eyes widened and he nodded, then left.

"if they think that they can take us down" Tsubasa muttered, stepping over to his desk and unlocking a drawer, "then they are wrong. " he opened the drawer and pulled out a grey, metallic box. "I may run the WBBA now, but that doesn't mean I am powerless. The same goes for Benkei. No matter what, we're still bladers, and bladers stick together, we don't give up." as he spoke, he opened the box. Behind him, Madoka stood. Zero and the others stared as Tsubasa's purple aura began to shine around him. Tsubasa whirled. "no matter what, we will not let the DNA take over!" he shouted, holding up his bey. Earth Eagle 145 WD gleamed in his hand as he stood, no longer the Tsubasa Zero and his friends had known, but the Tsubasa he had been during the World Championships, the one who had defeated the darkness that had somehow gotten into him, and had triumphed along with his team during the world championships.

"I may not be the strongest, but I was on the team that is the strongest" he said, buckling the small green box at its usual place on his arm and attaching his launcher at his belt. his aura faded back to nothing as he strode out of the room, headed for the elevator. Zero and his friends followed, awed at the small amount of power that the Eagle blader had just shown.

"are you going to go defeat them all by yourself?" Maru asked, excited.

"no, I am out of practice at the moment, that is why I told Benkei to go get his Dark Bull, so we could practice. But, whether Argo likes it or not, I was the one who defeated him at the World Championships" Tsubasa replied.

"are you guys going to battle?" Shinobu asked.

"Of course, how else will we practice?" Tsubasa smiled down at the young blader. He paused suddenly, stopping at a door that seemed to throb with power. Loud, rock-style music shook the floor, its source obviously somewhere inside. Tsubasa hesitated a moment, then knocked loudly on the door. There was no response. Tsubasa grumbled something, then stepped back and raised his launcher. Zero and his friends jumped back.

"Let it Rip!" Tsubasa said, jerking the ripcord into action. Eagle fell to the floor, wobbling. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his hands. The ripcord had only moved five inches. The string showed signs of rust and wear.

Zero sweat dropped.

"ughh, I should have thought of that, this thing needs repairs" Tsubasa muttered, sending Eagle under the door after speeding up its rotation.

Madoka chuckled as she walked up behind him. "I'll take care of that for you" she offered, taking Tsubasa's launcher as he held it out to her.

As Madoka disappeared down the hallway, the rock music inside the mysterious room stopped. Tsubasa grabbed his bey out of the air as the door opened to reveal a familiar, golden-haired blader.

"hey Tsubasa, I thought that was Eagle I saw. Was that a challenge to battle?" Yu Tendo asked as he stepped into the hallway.

"sort of, you really need to play your music a bit quieter, because I did knock first" Tsubasa replied, grinning at his friend.

"sorry, I was chatting with masamoo-moo and he couldn't hear my music, so I turned it up" Yu replied.

"alright, just remember that next time, you need to remember to turn it back down. I was just going to battle Benkei, want to come? We need all the help we can get against a new threat"

"alright, be there in a sec, just let me grab Libra. Ill meet you on the ground floor" Yu said, closing his door behind him as he went back into his office.

As Tsubasa continued down to the lobby of the WBBA, he continued to think about all the new information he had gained today. If he could find Gingka… but that would take up too much valuable time, and he didn't even know where to look. He only had two days before the Neo Battle Bladers tournament, and he did not have the resources to send out a full search for Gingka around the world. Even if he did have the resources, there was no way that he could have found Gingka within two days. But, with the resources he did have, he should be able to get together a large enough group of bladers to counter the threat that was the DNA.

**Gingka: don't worry, I'm fine!**

**Me: of course you are! You are my favorite character! Why would I actually make something happen to you?**

**Gingka: you did in one of your in-progress one-shots**

**Me: SPOILER! Yeah, but you end up being fine right afterwards.**

**Stormflight: I could care less…**

**Gingka: you are a robot, your "heart" is made of metal, there is not anyone or anything that could care less, you are heartless, that's the point.**

**Stormflight: I knew that.**


	3. Kira Dares Challenge the Steel Warrior?

**Ok, I finally got a chance to scan in and upload the cover image for the story, so at the bottom is the explanation for it, like I promised. Gingka-**

**Gingka: I know, I know, disclaimer please. GalaxyPegasus14 does not own metal Fight Beyblade, she only owns Stormflight…**

**Ryuga:-snickers-**

"Libra, Sonic Buster!"

"Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut!"

Battles had been raging for the last two hours. Madoka smiled as she lightly pulled Tsubasa's ripcord. It slid smoothly, the result of a new string and a couple of drops of oil.

Tsubasa smiled as he watched the battles, Eagle waiting in his hand, ready for battle. Zero and his friends had jumped right in enthusiastically, excited at the chance to battle some of the older, more experienced bladers, especially Benkei, who had defeated Zero a total of twenty times over the past hour. Shinobu, over in another stadium with Yu, was frantically trying to figure out how to escape the wave of sand rushing towards him. Three minutes later, Yu and Shinobu were looking for Saramanda under the sand, and Zero and Benkei were getting ready to launch again. Madoka walked up silently beside Tsubasa and handed him his newly repaired launcher.

"Here you are, all ready to go!"

"Thanks Madoka, you really are a great help"

"No problem, now get out there and show them how it's done!"

Tsubasa smiled, then readied his launcher and leapt into the air.

"Let it Rip!"

Everyone looked up in surprise.

"Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!"

Eagle smashed into the stadium floor, clearing all the sand and sending Saramanda to Shinobu's feet. Tsubasa landed neatly between the two stadiums and caught Eagle out of the air as it flew back to him.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! That's the spirit Tsubasa!" Benkei yelled.

Zero looked at him in surprise, having never heard him use his classic phrase before.

Tsubasa grinned. "Battle Royale?"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun Tsubasa!" Yu said, getting into position.

Ren, Kaito and Eito, who had been battling each other, came over and got into position. Madoka started the countdown.

"3!"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

Benkei immediately attacked Libra, who managed to escape.

"Come on Ben-Ben, is that the best you can do?" Yu taunted.

"Bull! I'll catch you!" Benkei yelled, stomping his foot and scraping it against the ground.

"Eagle, Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa interrupted their argument and sent Libra flying with an attack from behind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, Zero was having trouble blocking both Saramanda and Levizer's attacks. Ren, on the other hand, was enjoying a leisurely battle with Eito, until Libra landed on top of Phoenic and sent it flying. A quick reaction from Ren kept her in the game, and she sent Phoenic back after Oroja, who had managed to get all the way to the other side of the stadium. Eagle soon came to Ifraid's rescue, as Levizer was blown on top of Oroja. Libra intercepted Saramanda, giving Zero just enough time to get around the stadium to turn the tables and attack Levizer before it could make another move. Shinobu made a daring move, and darted across the stadium to help Kaito with Zero, but was intercepted by Phoenic and Oroja. Bull smashed through all three of them, knocking Oroja out of the stadium and setting Phoenic and Saramanda wobbling dangerously. Before Benkei could attack again however, Bull was intercepted by Libra, who was jumping between battles. Eagle smashed through Ifraid and Levizer, and both Unbara brothers were now out of the battle. Ifraid and Saramanda suddenly ganged up on Libra, who was chasing down Bull, and almost managed to send it flying out of the stadium. A third hit from Eagle left Libra motionless on the ground outside the stadium. Bull now went after Ifraid, who used its speed to get away. Bull instead smashed into Saramanda, and Shinobu was out. A combined attack from Eagle and Ifraid soon set Bull wobbling dangerously close to a stadium out, and one more attack finished it, leaving only the wobbling Phoenic, Ifraid, and Eagle in the stadium. One final attack from Zero knocked Ren out of the game, and Eagle soon finished off Ifraid, leaving Tsubasa as the winner of the battle.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Zero and Ren yelled at the same time.

"That was amazing guys! You did great!" Madoka called.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! That was so much fun! If only we had the legend bladers here to amp it up!"

Madoka looked down. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Was it something I said?" Benkei asked, suddenly noticing the tears running down Madoka's face.

"No, you're fine Benkei. It's just-" Madoka trailed off. "I wish I knew where they all were right now."

"Yeah… me too" Tsubasa muttered.

"Well, we cant really do anything about that, so let's just keep doing what we can: battling and training!" Yu spoke up, punching the air.

"Yeah!" all the younger bladers joined in.

-Meanwhile, at the DNA Headquarters, Stormflight's POV-

I have been here for almost a year now. It has been interesting, watching these young bladers train, bladers with so much potential for either good or evil. That Kira guy… he is definitely one to watch out for, he doesn't seem to have much respect for anyone in charge over him, with the exception of the Garcias. I haven't existed for very long, but I already know more about the DNA than anyone else, partially on account of my being a robot. I literally have a photographic memory, and can recall anything I have seen here. No blader dares stand up to me, except for Kira, and I can easily persuade him anyway. Right now I am surrounded by them, watching them train and making sure that they will be ready. No one can stop me, and no one dares to try either. It is true that I have barricaded Gingka behind steel, I was not lying about that. The jetpacks sealed the whole deal. A little bit about myself: I was created by one of those so-called mad scientists, who then basically gave me to the DNA. I prefer to not use the helicopters, instead I like to rely on my own strength. If it even is possible for it to happen, Kira really bugs me. Just his arrogance about being the strongest blader in the DNA aside from the Garcias, of course. He is always flaunting his power and the freedom he is allowed when he goes on assignments. Soon, he will have to be put in his place.

"Hey, Stormflight" Kira is sneering at me again, I better go see what he wants…

-Normal POV-

"What is it now, Kira? You done with the weightlifting you were assigned?" Stormflight said.

"Nah, I just thought we could maybe wrestle instead of me finishing that simple assignment, I bet you aren't as tough as you look"

"Even the simple assignments have their purposes. Now get back to it."

"Why?"

A gasp rose from the rest of the room at this. No one had ever dared to challenge Stormflight's authority, even if he was a robot. His solid steel, 6-foot tall frame had dissuaded everyone from even trying. Everyone that is, except for Kira. Iwayama would normally back every move Kira made, but this was too far. A glare from Genjuro soon had him in with Kira once again, along with Genjuro and Bourne.

Stormflight swept his cold, blue gaze over the four who dared to challenge him.

"You guys sure you want to try this?" he said, his monotone voice sending chills down the spines of the spectators.

"Heh, you're just a robot! Why should we listen to you?" Kira scoffed, taking a battle stance. Behind him, Genjuro and Bourne did the same, Iwayama following suit reluctantly.

"Why are you hesitating? He's just a robot!" Genjuro hissed in Iwayama's ear. This convinced Iwayama to stand by Kira.

Stormflight stood his ground as the four young bladers came charging toward him. Bourne came first, and as he drew his fist back to punch Stormflight, the robot lunged and thrust his fist forward, straight into Bourne's stomach. The blader flew backward, and Stormflight continued on to the next challenger. Genjuro soon found himself flat on his back, knocked out by a low spiral kick. Kira himself was soon trapped underneath Bourne and Genjuro, also knocked down by a spiral kick. Iwayama also charged. Stormflight grabbed his fist as he reached out to punch the robot's face. Iwayama felt as if he was pushing against a solid steel wall as he struggled to shove Stormflight over. Both lunged, frozen, locked in a fierce struggle. Stormflight spun around suddenly, diverting the force Iwayama was pushing on him back, causing Iwayama to stumble forwards.

"Get back to training, and I wont report this little tussle" Stormflight said, his voice as emotionless as ever. Bourne and Genjuro were soon back at it. Kira was still lying on the floor in a daze, not believing that he had been beaten. Iwayama had fallen into a bey stadium and was trying to climb out.

-Stormflight's POV-

Not that I wasn't expecting that challenge to come, but I didn't think it would come that soon. At least now I know what other training sessions they will have to work on, their strengths and weaknesses as well. Oh look, the Garcias are calling me again. It better not be like what I had to do earlier, I prefer to stay undercover in these situations. Oh well, better go see what they want…

-back at the WBBA-

Everyone was tired out from all the training. They had been going all out at it for the past five hours or so. Zero had challenged Tsubasa again and again, but was still seemingly making no progress, unless you looked at Maru's computer records, which indicated that Zero had gotten stronger by about five percent. Tsubasa, on the other hand, indicated a weaker performance than before, but that must be from lack of practice. After all, neither he nor Benkei had battled at all since the last of the legend bladers had left, both being too busy with their respective businesses and helping younger bladers to have time to battle with their own beys. Either way, both were back up and running at full power again, and, compared to before, Benkei and Tsubasa had both improved from a second battle royal about five minutes ago. But now, all of the younger bladers were lying on the ground, exhausted, and Benkei, Tsubasa, and Yu were panting from their battle.

"You guys just don't know when to stop, do you?" Madoka called.

"We're bladers, since when do we ever stop?" Tsubasa replied sarcastically.

"Yeah! We're just copying Gingkie!" Yu said.

Madoka rolled her eyes "Since when was copying him and his recklessness a good idea?

"Since right now apparently! Bu-bu-bu bull!" Benkei yelled, evoking a laugh from the younger bladers around the room

"Can we break for lunch? I'm getting really hungry and we have been training all morning" Zero called.

Madoka laughed. "You can call it lunch, but its actually about five P.M."

"It's WHAT?" Benkei yelled. "come on guys! We'll go to Bull Burger and have a feast!"

"Yeah! I'm up for that!" Zero and Yu yelled in sync. With that, the whole group left the WBBA and went to Bull Burger.

-at the DNA Headquarters-

"Took you long enough" Enzo said sarcastically.

"If my database is correct, five minutes is not a ridiculous time to arrive, considering that that is exactly how long it takes to get from the training room to here" Stormflight replied.

"Anyway, down to business" Argo said, handing Stormflight a sheet of paper, which he read quickly.

"This is a diagram of the island that Nemesis and the Legend Bladers battled each other on." he stated, matter-of-factly as usual.

"Correct"

"And you want me to do what with this?"

"Nothing, we were just verifying that you knew what it was" Selen replied.

"Then this is pointless. Shall I go back to training the young bladers now?"

"No, we want you to go to Metal Bey City right away. We need to find out the exact strength of our enemies, and you are one of the best people-erm, robots, we have to send"

"Understood, I will start right away" Stormflight replied, turning to leave

"And one more thing, Stormflight" Ian said. The robot paused at the door. "we also want you to capture their mechanic, Madoka, so that she wont be able to repair their beys so they cant stop us."

"Understood" Stormflight replied, continuing down the hallway.

-meanwhile, Gingka's POV-

My mind was in turmoil. I had to get out of this, somehow, and save the world again. Seriously, just how many times does there have to be an evil organization that is going to try to take over the world? And you never even know exactly why, when or how! And then you have to figure it out, and it's just, I'll admit it, it's a drag. I mean, I know it's my job, but cant I get a break? Ok, I guess the two years after Nemesis do count, and then the four in Koma Village. But since then, I have been trying to work to take down the DNA. They have no idea what they are doing, going up against the Legend Bladers. It seems like nearly everyone has this stereotype idea of us! It seems like everyone still sees us as the crazy, randomized group of super-powerful bladers who have absolutely no teamwork and just do crazy stuff. While that may have been the Legend Bladers of six and seven years ago, that is NOT the Legend Bladers of today. The only true part about that stereotype is the super-powerful part. Most of us have doubled or even tripled our power since Nemesis! But, although there is the occasional prank on the more serious group, the Legend Bladers of today are a highly organized group of bladers who know what they are doing. We have become a more formidable opponent than we were seven years ago. Within the last five years, we have established a network that spreads across the world. We knew about the DNA the moment they became a threat. That is why I had to leave, and I couldn't tell anyone about it. And now? All outside communication to the Legend Bladers has been cut off, and I myself am behind steel. But I haven't given up. Like I have said before, this burning bey spirit inside of me will not be put out! The thing that decides a beybattle in the end, or any battle for that matter, is the Blader's Spirit. Not even the steel frame and cold eyes of Stormflight himself will stop us. I will make it look like I have given up for now, but that does not mean I am stepping out of my responsibility. The world does not know about the DNA yet, most of them have only seen Stormflight, Kira and Iwayama, and that is only Japan. Small parts of China have seen Stormflight, but they don't know to associate him with the DNA, which as of yet has not made any major moves. But they are going to, especially now that Stormflight has orders to bring Madoka back. I wont stop him, but there will be some sort of rescue plan involved somehow. I just have to figure things out, pull a few strings…

**Gingka: Yay! I finally get to make my debut in this story!**

**Me: of course you do…**

**Stormflight: I'll just go capture Madoka now…**

**Gingka: no, you wont! I'll stop you first!**

**Me: anyway, while those two go at it, here is the explanation for the cover image! by the way, there is a reason this story is listed as a mystery, the mystery you have to solve is what the mystery is (if that makes any sense) there are clues in the cover pic and hidden throughout the story as well. Anyway, on to the cover pic! As you can see, in the center of the picture is Stormflight himself. He is standing between the WBBA and the DNA. To his right (your left) are the DNA and some of their main agents, all looking fairly smug. On his other side, just above his left shoulder, is his creator, the mad scientist who will come into the story later. Just to the side there is (obviously) Gingka, Tsubasa and Madoka. Tsubasa and Madoka look a bit worried, as they are unsure how to counter Stormflight's moves in this story. Gingka looks smug, because he knows something about Stormflight that can bring the entire DNA to a halt. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the third chapter, and as usual, review, and I will update ASAP.**

**Gingka: I win already!**

**Stormflight: that's against my programming!**


	4. Captured

**Ok, so if anyone didn't know this yet, (and I apologize in advance for yelling) XDXDXDXD GINGKA'S BACK IN THE ZERO-G ANIME! If you go to episode 35, look in the preview for episode 36, he's in there! And he still has the same bag that he has while traveling in Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury! Anyway, now that I am done ranting about that, I have a question from one of our guest reviewers to answer! They were asking how you see the cover image for the story, it is really quite simple, all you have to do is click on it and it should pop up. And do I really need to say it?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Now, lets just get this thing done so she can go back to stalking YouTube for episode 36 next weekend…**

-midnight, Madoka's POV-

This has been a great day. I mean, even if I did find out that Gingka is unable to help us at the moment and that a few new threats have popped up due to that heartless robot Stormflight, it was a good day. Everyone had fun, and I get to fix Eagle and Bull again for the first time in about five years. Maru and the others are all here, sleeping, while I fix their beys. Maru and Ren are upstairs, in Maru's room, and Zero is in here on the couch. Shinobu is up against the wall next to the couch, and the Unbara brothers went home three hours ago. For some reason, I feel very peaceful. Earlier, my thoughts and emotions were in turmoil, but right now, I just want to get up and go watch the stars. But where? I guess down by the river would work…

-fifteen minutes later-

Madoka stood still, gazing at the stars, listening to music on her iPod as she gazed up at the constellations. The brunette allowed a few tears to fall from her turquoise eyes as she listened to the words of a love song. Her eyes were fixed on one constellation, the familiar stars of Pegasus.

As the song ended a few minutes later, Madoka sat there, crying her heart out. She looked up at the stars. "Just where are you, Gingka?" she whispered. Suddenly, she heard a sound like a jet plane flying overhead, but saw nothing. The sound soon faded into the night, and she though nothing of it, until she felt a strong, hard hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Looks like I found you, you will have to come with me!" an eerily familiar, monotone voice said.

Madoka froze. _Oh no! it's Stormflight! Must. Run!_ she got up, but Stormflight grabbed her wrist.

"Why run? The DNA would be more than happy to have you"

Madoka was beginning to hate his monotone voice. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

A light in the WBBA building nearby turned on. In one swift move, Stormflight wrapped an arm around Madoka's waist, preventing her from escaping, and his other hand occupied itself with placing a cloth over her nose.

"Gingka… help…" she went limp.

Stormflight quickly grabbed her and took off, just as Tsubasa came running. He launched Eagle at the retreating figure, but missed. A helicopter met the robot in midair, then flew away.

Tsubasa dropped to his knees and caught Eagle. "why? Why did they want her?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Stormflight laid Madoka down on one of the helicopter's rows of seats, then sat down opposite her and closed down to low power.

Tsubasa ran to Bull Burger. "Benkei! Get up! Its urgent!" he yelled, banging on the door, which was soon unlocked and opened by a somewhat groggy Benkei.

"What's going on Tsubasa?" he yawned.

"Stormflight just captured Madoka!"

"Stormflight just WHAT? You're kidding!"

"I'm afraid not. We have to go to the B-Pit and the Unbara house and tell the others, we need to rescue her!"

"I'll go to the Unbara brothers house, meet you back at the WBBA?"

"Sure, good luck"

The two parted ways, Tsubasa heading for the B-Pit, Benkei getting his blader gear and heading for the Unbara brothers.

-two hours later-

Madoka's eyes fluttered open. She heard the noises of a helicopter and panicked, then remembered what had happened. She panicked even more at this, then sat up and looked around. She froze when she saw the dark outline of Stormflight seated across from her. He appeared to be sleeping, but she was not sure. His arms were crossed, and his cold blue eyes were closed. Madoka quickly scooted into a corner as far away from him as she could get. About twenty minutes later, the co-pilot entered the back of the helicopter and tapped Stormflight on the shoulder. Madoka shrank back even more as the robot opened his eyes, lighting up parts of the helicopter's interior as he did so.

"We have arrived at headquarters and are in the landing process"

"Good, inform the Garcias that we were successful as soon as we land. I myself will escort her to her room." Stormflight replied, uncrossing his arms and standing.

Madoka felt the helicopter land and began trembling in fear as Stormflight reached for her wrist. He grabbed it and pulled her up.

"Don't make me use force" he muttered, leading her out of the helicopter. Madoka decided to listen to him for now, since she knew that he could easily force her to do whatever he wanted her to, and that he would feel no remorse if he hurt her. He led her down the hall, and she couldn't help but feel impressed at what the DNA had completed in the short time they had been around. All too soon it seemed, he was pushing her into a cell and locking the door. Madoka sat down on the floor in despair. It had all happened so fast, hopefully somebody had noticed… the light in Tsubasa's office had turned on just before Stormflight had knocked her out, maybe he had at least heard her and seen Stormflight flying away. She looked around, and was mildly surprised that the cell she was in was actually fairly nice, for a cell. She got up and looked around, a paper tacked onto the wall attracting her attention. It appeared to be a simple schedule, with breakfast listed as being at 8:00. A clock on the wall opposite indicated that it was 3 A.M. the only light in the room was coming from a small barred window high on the wall, with moonlight streaming in from it. Madoka concluded from this that her window and cell must be on the west side of the building. Tired, she laid down on the mattress lying on the floor, pulled the blanket over her, and fell asleep.

-in Metal Bey City, at the WBBA-

Everyone was silent as Tsubasa finished his narrative of what had happened.

"So… she's gone?" Ren whispered

"No, not for good. There is still a chance that she may escape, or be rescued, or they may release her!" Benkei said.

"Thanks for being the optimist Benkei, but I don't think any of those are likely. The most likely would be a rescue, but it wouldn't be us, we don't know where their headquarters are. It would also probably not be any of the Legend Bladers, as Stormflight claims to have taken them all out."

"Why don't we just call them and find out if he was telling the truth?" Yu spoke up. "we have Yuki's number you know, as well as Aguma's, King's and a bunch of other bladers that might know where they are or have their numbers!"

"Yu! You're a genius! I don't care if its only two o clock in the morning in China, someone get me a phone!" Tsubasa exclaimed, turning on his computer. "Benkei, you call Yuki!"

Yu ran out of the room to get a phone for Benkei, Tsubasa logged in to Skype and sent a video call request to Beylin Temple and Dungeon Gym. After a few minutes, a somewhat groggy Da Xiang answered, along with the ever-hyper and crazy Masamune. (**A/N: if it were three in the morning in Japan, it would be anywhere from ten in the morning to two in the afternoon in America, two in the afternoon if the Dungeon Gym is in New York)**

"Hey Tsubasa! What's going on?" Masamune yelled, causing Da Xiang to cover his ears.

"Geez Masamune, cant you tone it down a bit? I was sleeping when Tsubasa called me!"

"Yeah, Masamune, please remember that it is around three in the morning here, where's King? And Da Xiang, is Aguma there? I need to talk to him." Tsubasa said. Everyone in the room held their breaths.

"The last time I saw King was two days ago, when I locked him in the closet" Masamune replied, a bit calmer this time.

"When you… what?" Tsubasa sweat dropped. "is he still in the closet?"

"I don't know, he stopped yelling about two hours after I locked the door"

"Mei-Mei is going to check and see if Aguma is in his room" Da Xiang reported.

"Alright, thanks Da Xiang. Masamune, go find out if King is still there"

Masamune left the screen.

"Here's a phone for Ben-Ben" Yu reported, handing the phone from the front desk to Benkei, who immediately began searching for Yuki's number in the directory.

"He isn't in the closet, I think he blew his way out, I don't see how he could have done it so quietly, especially considering that he would have had to blow through a solid brick wall to get out."

"Stormflight, I am beginning to hate you more and more now…" Tsubasa trailed off.

"Aguma isn't in his room! There is a huge hole in the back of the wall as well!" Mei-Mei exclaimed, rushing in.

"Seriously? I was hoping that he was bluffing!" Tsubasa almost yelled.

"Who's 'he'?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yeah, you kinda left us behind on some information here Tsubasa" Masamune said.

Tsubasa sighed. "A robot. His name is Stormflight. He is a new threat that showed up yesterday, and he claimed to have gotten the Legendary Bladers out of the way single-handedly. About three hours ago, he kidnapped Madoka. You have heard of the DNA, correct?"

"What does this Stormflight look like?" Da Xiang asked.

"He wears a long blue coat, with navy blue pants, knee-high black boots, black gloves, blue hair and eyes, and a face and heart made of steel." Tsubasa replied.

Da Xiang gasped. "I saw him last week! It was while Madoka was calling us, me and Aguma went to check out something that our sensors picked up outside, he flew away once he saw us though."

"You must have scared him off then. Actually, I did see someone like that two days ago, just before I locked King in the closet." Masamune said.

"Well, anyway, keep us posted. We will keep an eye out for him and see if we can catch this 'Stormflight' I'm going back to bed" Da Xiang said.

"Me too, see you later!" Mei-Mei waved, then Team Wang Hu Zhong exited the chat.

"I'll do the same, plus, I have a challenge from a couple of young bladers waiting. I have to go show them the power of the worlds number one blader!" Masamune said, exiting the conversation as well.

"I'm only getting Yuki's voicemail!" Benkei exclaimed, frustrated. He set the phone down on the coffee table and slumped down in the couch.

"Hold on, I'll try calling him over Skype" Tsubasa muttered.

"Looks like he was telling the truth though" Shinobu sighed.

"Yeah, if I ever get my hands on that guy…" Zero trailed off.

"Let me guess, you will defeat him for taking out Gingka, right?" Ren teased.

"Of course he will! And we can all help!" Eito said.

"Yeah! No one messes with the Legendary Bladers without messing with every blader in the world, at least any blader who fights for the good side!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Well, he is online on Skype" Tsubasa said. "now, to see if he will reply…"

Soon, Yuki's face showed up onscreen.

"YES!" Tsubasa yelled, fist-pumping the air.

Yuki looked confused "Tsubasa, wha? Why so excited to see me?"

"Because, we thought you might have been captured by Stormflight, as Aguma, King, and possibly others were" Tsubasa said.

"Oh, no, Stormflight hasn't been here yet, and I don't think he will" Yuki chuckled. "I'm probably the only one who isn't missing"

"How- what makes you think he wont come to where you are?" Yu asked.

"I have my ways. Where's Madoka? Isn't she usually with you guys? Oh wait, she's probably sleeping, right?"

Tsubasa sighed "No, she's not. I suppose she did call you about Gingka yesterday? Stormflight captured her about three hours ago"

"Oh, really? I hadn't heard that yet." Yuki said.

"Wha- you mean you would have eventually?" Benkei questioned.

"Yeah, in about five minutes probably, I have a contact in the DNA who is spying on them all"

"Really? Who is it so we know not to attack them." Zero spoke up.

"Unfortunately I cant tell you right now" Yuki replied, realizing that he had said too much. "but, they will probably end up rescuing Madoka and at least bringing her here. I have to go, my contact is calling me now. Cya guys!" with that, he hung up.

Tsubasa sighed. "Well, he wasn't much help, but at least we know that there is a friendly face there for Madoka. We should all go to bed and get some sleep. You guys can take the couches here if you want, might as well since we will probably do more training in the morning."

"Alright, cya Tsubasa!" Zero said, making himself comfortable on a couch opposite Shinobu. Ren and Maru went into another room and laid down, quickly falling asleep. Benkei slept on the couch next to Zero, and Tsubasa and Yu went to their own rooms.

**So, what did you think? I plan on doing another songfic in this story in later chapters, but it may or may not happen. Also… SPOILER ALERT! Gingka?**

**Gingka: She finally puts me actually into the story in the next chapter!**

**Me: Exactly. Also, if you couldn't tell or were wondering, Madoka was dancing ballet. I figured that it would make a great songfic to have her dancing, so I made it happen! Well, until next time, GalaxyPegasus14 out!**


	5. Gingka Returns!

**Me: XDXDXDXDXD DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH EPICSODE 36 YET? GINGKA IS SIMPLY AWESOME!**

**Gingka: woah there, calm down. All I did was jump in on Zero's training and teach him something…**

**Me: EXACTLY! BUT YOU DID IT ALL AWESOME!**

**Gingka: I'll just give the disclaimer then… GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade…**

**Me: ok, now that I have calmed down, in celebration of Gingka's return, I am posting TWO chapters of Stormflight: Together We Stand today!**

**Gingka: aww yeah! Im back in both Zero-G and this story!**

**Me: I did not plan this by the way, it just somehow became a coincidence that both are at the same time… think I'll have Zero come in and help with the disclaimer for the next chapter…**

-later the same day, DNA HQ-

The young bladers were still training. Kira, out of shame, had lied to the Garcias and had told them he had injured himself while training. A large bruise had formed on his shoulders where he had hit the ground, making launching harder. Still, he kept going, not wanting to look any stupider than he had already made himself look by challenging the steel power of the robot who was standing by the door, not even paying attention. Kira stole another glance at him. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, eyes half-closed, running on low power. Whispers that had been going around the room indicated that he had completed another big mission last night while they were all asleep. Nobody knew quite what it was yet, but it was something that was sure to greatly affect the WBBA's resistance level, as the Garcias seemed very pleased with the job, whatever it had been.

-Gingka's POV-

Well, Stormflight just succeeded again, setting a new record time for kidnapping in the DNA record book. Now I have to rescue Madoka somehow… great, just great… I love my job, but it's really hard sometimes. For instance, I have to blow out that back wall without making a noise! It doesn't sound hard, but it is, especially when the wall is made of solid brick and reinforced concrete. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here, with no possibility for escape. Apparently, Madoka made it easy for him too, dancing out by the river like that. I can just imagine it again as I am sitting here, locked behind steel with nothing to do, no escape route… yet.

-in the control room of the DNA-

"I am really quite pleased with the results that Stormflight has been bringing in! I mean, we have had him for only about a year now, and only recently have we actually sent him out on missions, and he has already broken quite a few records!" Argo said.

"yeah, it's simply amazing! Too bad there is only one of him though" Enzo replied, spinning around in his chair boredly.

"well, if we can convince that scientist to make more, I'm sure he would do it for us if we offered him enough money" Selen suggested.

A greedy look came into Argo's eyes. "a whole army of steel warriors that we control? I like your thinking, sister"

"the only question is, how much will he ask for just one of those? Remember, he gave Stormflight to us on the condition that we test him out, see if he works right, and send the data back to the scientist for his experiment records. He said something about 'revolutionary new energy sources' and 'small amounts first, then larger ones'" Ian commented.

"that's true, well, all we can do is ask, right?" Selen replied.

"call him up, we have the time right now before that business meeting with our supporters in about three hours" Argo ordered.

"working on it now" Enzo replied, turning back to his screen and typing rapidly.

-Madoka's POV-

I didn't know that chloroform had this long of an after-effect. Or maybe its just because I stayed up late. I don't know, but I have been sleeping since I got in here and I'm still tired. All they gave me for breakfast was a piece of toast and some butter, with milk. It tasted pretty good, but I examined it for about an hour before eating it. -sigh- if only Gingka were here, he would know what to do. I hope he is okay, I have been worried about him since being introduced to Stormflight's threats. I mean, seriously, getting rid of ALL the Legend Bladers before we even found out abut him? That's just ridiculous! I called three of them just a week ago! And all in one week, they all disappeared… of course, I should have thought to confirm it, but I naturally didn't, being too worried over Gingka to even focus on fixing beys… I wonder what the landscape outside looks like? If there is something I could stand on… folding the mattress in half might work!

-normal POV-

Madoka grabbed the mattress and dragged it over to the window. It wasn't very stiff, so she was able to fold it in half easily. The only hard part was getting on top of it without it unfolding on her. She eventually succeeded, and spent the next half-hour gazing at the forests outside her window. Suddenly, she recognized something below her. It looked to be about two hundred feet from the base of the building, but it was unmistakable. A huge crater, filled with rubble, stretched across a large area, just before her eyes.

_that's- that's where we first battled Nemesis! I must be in South America! Now I can give Tsubasa a reference point to go off of and find this place! If I can just get out…_

Madoka spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the night trying. She pulled a nail file out of her pocket, one she always carried around with her incase a nail got chipped. "this will probably get ruined, but it's worth a try" she muttered. After several hours of filing patiently away at the steel bars, she stopped, deciding to rest for the night and to try again tomorrow. Too tired to even drag her mattress back into place, she collapsed on it, frustrated and sore. She was almost asleep when she heard a clanking noise up in the corner, coming from the ceiling. Madoka squinted, barely able to see in the dim moonlight streaming through her window. But she could see enough to watch as one of the iron ceiling tiles was removed. Madoka froze, scared, as a dark figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed lightly on the floor.

"w-who's there? I-I know karate!" actually, she didn't, but it was worth a try to scare off an intruder.

In the darkness, she heard a deep chuckle. "yeah, sure you do Madoka. If I remember, you said you were too delicate for karate"

Madoka's voice was trembling as she replied. "who's there? Please don't hurt me!"

"don't worry, I wont hurt you. I just came to say hi." the voice replied. "here, let me help you move the mattress back, we wouldn't want them to find out that you were peeking outside."

"umm, good idea, but you still haven't answered my first question: who are you?"

"oh, haha sorry! Its me, Gingka"

Madoka took a step back. "prove it" she said.

"this enough proof for you?" Gingka asked, stepping into the small beam of light shining through the window.

Madoka took one look at the blader standing there, then flew into his arms. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

Gingka wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too" he chuckled.

"where have you been? We thought you were-" she stopped and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"gone? No, Stormflight cant get rid of me for good, he doesn't have the ability to"

"then how did you get out of the steel he barricaded you behind?"

Gingka unwrapped his arms from her shoulders and took a step back. "I came in here, simple as that. Geez, I missed a lot, you look different! You are even more beautiful than I remembered!"

Madoka felt her face heat up, getting the feeling that that was exactly what Gingka had wanted. "you too" she replied, looking him over. "but, something's missing"

Gingka looked down at his clothes. "did I drop something?" he reached back and felt his blader's gear.

Madoka leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving some of her lipstick on his cheek.

Gingka blushed and reached up to touch his face "you.. just-"

"yes, yes I did" Madoka laughed at his surprise.

Gingka lowered his hand and grinned.

"how are we going to get out of this mess anyway?" Madoka asked.

"I actually do have a plan for that, but it will have to wait" Gingka sighed.

"why?"

"there are too many factors involved. First, we have to blow out this back wall without making a sound. Then, we have to somehow get down, because we are on the fifth floor. After that, we have to evade all the security in the forest."

"is there an easier option?"

"open the front door and steal a helicopter, but I don't know if that's easier, because of the security cameras, which, by the way, are connected to Stormflight's memory banks. Plus, he doesn't know I have escaped yet"

"Stormflight is annoying, I hate him."

"yeah…" Gingka trailed off and looked at the floor. "he's pretty heartless"

"well, I noticed that much. Hey wait a second, how do you know so much about the DNA?"

Gingka grinned. "not telling" he teased.

"why not?"

Gingka sighed. "it's really complicated. My job is so hard sometimes. I planned to come back to Metal Bey City last year, but then this issue came up with the DNA and I got too busy. I have been here for almost a year now, and I still don't know exactly what their plans are"

"did he really capture all of the Legend Bladers?" Madoka asked, worried.

Gingka suddenly started laughing.

"wha- is that funny to you?" Madoka had to keep herself from yelling at him.

"no, no, I'm sorry, I just thought of something really funny" Gingka managed to gasp out between laughing. He stopped and took a deep breath, wiping tears from his eyes. "ohh man…"

"what is it?" Madoka asked.

"I cant say"

"aww come on! Why are you hiding so mu-" Madoka was cut off as Gingka suddenly stepped forwards and placed his lips over hers. After about ten seconds, the mischievous blader pulled away, grinning.

Madoka's face was beet red. She tried to say something, but found herself speechless.

Gingka's eyes widened as he suddenly looked at the clock. "I-I have to go." he stammered.

"but why?"

"Stormflight is coming, I cant let him find me missing"

"will you come back?"

"yes. Tomorrow night, same time"

"ok, I'll see you then?"

"yes, I love you Madoka"

"love you too"

With that, Gingka smiled, then turned and climbed back up into the ceiling, replacing the tile he had removed.

Madoka quickly pulled her mattress back into place, then laid down on it and pretended to be asleep. A couple of minutes later, she heard her door unlock and open. She quickly sat up and stared right into the glowing eyes of Stormflight, who froze the moment she sat up. "come with me" he ordered

"or what?" she hissed back.

Stormflight hesitated for a moment, then took a menacing step forwards. "or I'll use force" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Madoka stumbled along behind him as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Madoka! Twist your arm out of his grasp and run!" Gingka's voice suddenly called.

Before Stormflight could react, Madoka did just that.

The robot whirled and tried to follow her, but was knocked flat on his back by a bey, which attacked his feet, giving Madoka enough time to put a fair-sized gap between them.

"after her while I go get security!" Stormflight yelled at a DNA worker who was standing nearby, then ran in the opposite direction.

Madoka kept running, easily keeping well ahead of the overweight worker, who stumbled along behind her.

Hearing the commotion, the Garcias woke up and came out into the hallway, blocking Madoka with their beys.

"not so fast, you!" Argo yelled. "Ray Gil!"

"Gingka! Help!" Madoka yelped.

"Let it Rip!" his voice sounded behind her. Soon, all the Garcias and their beys were blown back into their rooms. The explosion had weakened the ceiling however, and Gingka dove, shoving Madoka out of the way as it collapsed.

"where's Stormflight?" Argo coughed from the other side of the pile as Madoka and Gingka got up and bolted for the roof.

"Madoka! I have to stay here, you go!" Gingka pushed her onto a helicopter and set it on autopilot, then jumped out.

"Gingka! No!" Madoka cried as the helicopter took off. She watched as Gingka ran inside. A couple of minutes later, Stormflight finally caught up with security, but it was already too late. Madoka was safely out of range. Madoka closed the door as Stormflight took off and started following her and the helicopter, on Argo's orders. She headed up to the cockpit to see where Gingka was sending her. The coordinates indicated somewhere in South America.

"great, that's not far enough for me to escape Stormflight, assuming that he has enough fuel in his jetpacks to follow me as far as this helicopter is going. Why just to there? This helicopter should have enough fuel to get to Japan if its tank is full." she glanced down. "Gingka, thank you for rescuing me" she muttered. "I shouldn't be complaining, this helicopter really does only have enough fuel to go about as far as you set it to. Hopefully I can now escape from Stormflight as well" she went to the back again and opened the door, looking behind her. Sure enough, Stormflight was still following, but was further behind than before to avoid the turbulence created by the helicopter blades.

"Madoka! Are you there?" Gingka's voice called from the cockpit.

Madoka rushed back up. "Gingka! How did you-"

"I managed to plug in a link to my earpiece so I could talk to you. You should be coming up on Yuki's observatory soon, but the helicopter is going to keep on flying, so listen closely. There are several parachutes in the back, I want you to put one on and then come back up here, right now, quickly!"

"ok, im going" Madoka replied, rushing to the back again and grabbing a parachute and putting it on as Gingka had said. "now what?" she asked, coming back up to the front.

"ok, there is a small object that looks like a set of headphones hanging from the ceiling. Grab those and put them on, then head to the door and be ready to jump when I tell you to. The headphones are what you are hearing."

"got them, be careful, wherever you are!" Madoka said into the mouthpiece on her headset.

"I will. Ready?"

"for what?"

"jump now!"

Madoka jumped.

"wait, what?" she heard Stormflight's voice as she fell.

"Madoka, your parachute!" Gingka called.

"oh yeah!" Madoka replied, pulling the cord. Above her, she saw Stormflight changing course to follow her.

"now, as soon as you land, just drop the parachute and run straight forwards. Yuki's observatory should be straight ahead"

"thank you so much Gingka! You are the best friend a girl could wish for."

"no problem Madoka! And my promise still stands once we get out of this mess"

"I'll just answer the question ahead of time then. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Gingka chuckled. "alright, I'll just go get a ring then and put it on you once I do!"

"sounds good to me!"

"ok, now we have to get serious. Ready? Now run!"

Madoka obeyed, unbuckling her parachute and running.

"through the forest! Stormflight will have to go on foot and it will slow him down!"

"got it!"

"alright, be careful Madoka, try to stay quiet unless you absolutely have to say something, it will help keep him off your trail. I will continue to give you directions through the headpiece."

"got it, Madoka out!"

Gingka chuckled.

Meanwhile, Stormflight had landed, and was searching the forest nearby where Madoka had landed. All he had found so far were her parachute and a few footprints, which disappeared once they got into the forest itself.

**Gingka: in your face, DNA! -singing- I rescued Madoka, I rescued Madoka, I rescued- hey, how long are you going to be over there taking screenshots of the episode?**

**Me: its EPICsode, and only a few more minutes!**

**Gingka:just ignore her and her crazy obsession with me…**

**Me: I heard that!**


	6. At Yuki's Observatory

**Me: as promised, here is the second chapter for the day. And for today's disclaimer, since Zero got to see Gingka in the epicsode, he gets to see him here in the disclaimer as well.**

**-Zero walks in-**

**Gingka: hey Zero**

**Zero: G-Gingka-san? **

**Gingka: well duh its me… GalaxyPegasus14 has been waiting for that episode all week…**

**Me: Gingka, the disclaimer!**

**Gingka: right. GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. And Zero? You and me will meet eventually in the story as well.**

**Zero: -in awe-**

Madoka soon found Yuki's observatory, thanks to Gingka's directions. She ran up and knocked on the door, scanning the forest nearby for Stormflight.

_I must have lost him_

Yuki opened the door. "Madoka-chan? How did you get here?"

"it's a long story, the DNA is after me, Gingka sent me here." Madoka replied.

"ok then come in, quickly!" Yuki exclaimed.

Once Madoka was inside, Yuki locked the door behind them. "we should probably lie low for a couple of days, usually when someone escapes or a DNA agent goes missing, they have scouts out for days afterwards. We can get you back to Metal Bey City, but it will take time because of security issues"

"ok, I'm fine with that, I think I need to rest anyway" Madoka replied.

"oh, here, I'll get a blanket and you can take a nap here on the couch in the lounge" Yuki said, opening a closet and pulling out some blankets.

"the… lounge?"

"yeah, this place is a part of the secret network we established across the world, the one that alerted everyone a year ago when the DNA first became an actual threat"

"wow, is that why Gingka left suddenly?"

"yeah, he wanted to investigate the DNA himself, which is why he is there right now, working to take them down"

"then how did he escape?"

"huh? Escape where?"

"escape from wherever it was that Stormflight locked him up of course!"

"wait, Stormflight locked him up? Are you sure?"

"yeah, of course! He even confirmed it when I asked him! Well, he did mention it…"

"oh… seriously, he doesn't update me on anything! Other than the status of the DNA bladers' training and such of course…"

"so, you guys set up a network across the world?"

"yup! Want to see it?"

"sure!"

Yuki led Madoka into his observatory room and pressed a hidden button underneath the desk. The computer asked for a login, which he gave it.

"bring up outpost locations" he commanded.

The screen instantly pulled up a map of the world, with specific places marked, each with the emblem of one of the Legend Bladers' beys. All were grey except for Yuki's, which was indicating his current location.

"all of these symbols show where one of our outposts is and who is there. They are all grey currently because not one of the Legend Bladers is currently actually at their assigned posts."

"except for you of course"

"yes, except for me. There are other symbols on here, such as this." he clicked on his own insignia and a box popped up. "this tells us whether or not the blader is online, and if they are, any new information they have found and such. As you can see, Gingka has his current information as offline, not at post, and current location hidden, as do all the others."

"wait, how did they set it for that? Or is it able to do it automatically"

"no, they have to set it"

"then how did they if Stormflight captured them?"

"Stormflight? Man, he's good." Yuki muttered. "anyway, that's basically the whole thing. Im getting hungry, think I'll go get something on the stove"

"I'll help you then, since I don't really have anything else to do"

"ok, the kitchen is this way"

-outside in the forest-

Stormflight was heading back to the DNA HQ. he had completely lost track of Madoka, but his programming indicated that she would likely not escape the maze of trees around him, not without a ton of help. One thing his processing unit could not figure out though: why she would just jump out of the helicopter without any previously known motive, then run off into the forest. Perhaps she had been too scared he would catch up with her, even though that was impossible: his jetpacks did not have enough fuel for that. By the time he would have been able to catch up with her, they would have been out over the open ocean, and he would have been out of fuel. The helicopter itself was gone, lost without a trace. Stormflight knew that that one would have gone down soon anyway, since it was the one he had used to capture her and it had not been refueled. Either way, he had to get back to report to the DNA.

-in Metal Bey City-

Tsubasa and the others were training, having begun the day with plenty of hamburgers, thanks to Benkei. Tsubasa was battling Shinobu, who had clearly improved greatly. They were all worried about Madoka, but were, as Benkei had said: "not going to let that slow us down! Bu-bu-bu-bull!"

"Saramanda! Go, get him! Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

"Dodge it Eagle!"

"Libra! Sonic Buster!"

"Ifraid! Burning Upper! Stop that wave of sand in its tracks!"

"Not so fast, Kaito! Bull! Special Move: Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut!"

"Levizer! Sea Beast Crush!"

"Oroja! All Head Struggle!"

"Phoenic! Molten Wing!"

"Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!"

"Saramanda! Keep going and stop his attack!"

"Not going to happen Shinobu! Keep pushing him back, Eagle!"

"Ifraid!"

"haha you have been swallowed up by my sand trap! Oh, this is so much fun!"

"I couldn't agree more with you Yu! Ifraid, spin out of there!"

"Bull! You are getting stronger Kaito!"

"Like you said Manager, we wont give up until we stop the DNA! Levizer, keep pushing!"

"Bull, toss him into the air!"

"Oroja! Keep pushing Phoenic back!"

"Phoenic! Don't let him stop your spin!"

Maru's head was spinning, all this data and no help from Madoka! She was trying to analyze it all at once, calling out numbers when asked and rapidly switching between battles for data

"Maru! How did I do?" Zero called, holding up Ifraid, who had just been defeated after a long, hard struggle by Yu's Libra.

"you have gotten a lot stronger Zero! Speed and power have increased by about 20 percent!"

"just out of curiosity, how much is my power compared to Gingka Hagani's?"

"let me check, Madoka let me download it to show me how to analyze data in the first place." Maru replied, typing on her computer.

"of course this is old data" she said, waiting for the data to come up. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

"well? How is it?" Zero asked, walking up behind her.

"if his is old data, whether he has gotten stronger or not, I'm afraid you aren't even close! Look at this!"

Zero looked and gasped. "geez, now I really wish I hadn't asked. That's amazing! When is this data from exactly?"

"according to the date down here, its data from the last battle that Madoka saw between him and Kyoya Tategami, just before they both left Metal Bey City" Maru replied, looking at the notes. "but still, this indicates that you only have about .1 percent of his power…"

"no chance of defeating him anytime soon then I guess…" Zero trailed off. "but I can still battle him!"

"of course! We all can!" Benkei exclaimed, coming up behind them with Kaito, who he had just defeated.

-at the DNA offices-

"Merci Boku, sir, Stormflight has returned with a report and without Madoka Amano."

"have him come up here right away then, I want to find out why he failed"

"of course sir"

Minutes later, Stormflight entered

"sit down" Argo said.

"I have a report to give on-"

"yes, yes, I know, I want you to sit down and explain to me how and why you lost her"

"of course" Stormflight took a seat across from Argo. "she took a helicopter and flew off. About three miles out, she jumped out of the helicopter with a parachute and disappeared into the rainforest. I do not think she will survive, but my processors could be mistaken"

"well, why trust your processors then. Have all available DNA bladers out to search the forest within a fifty mile radius, I want her found, dead or alive"

"yes sir, I will see to it right away" Stormflight stood and left.

"so, he has failed us for once" Enzo said

"yeah, maybe we cant trust him for as much as we thought" Selen replied.

"bring up the scientist, we have to talk. He promised that Stormflight would not fail us, and his promise, it would seem, has not been kept." Argo ordered.

"of course brother" Ian clicked an icon on his computer and called. Seconds later, on the large screen in front of them, a hooded figure appeared.

"yes Mr. Garcia?" his voice came through the gold face mask he was wearing.

"your robot seems to have failed a mission. didn't you say that he would not fail anything we asked?" Argo said coldly.

"I said as long as he was able to keep his power source running, he would be unstoppable, yes. Did he go on a power outage?"

"no, he seems to be working fine. I do not believe that he is actually as strong as you said"

"hmm, that is interesting. I wonder if my power source is flawed."

"I told you, I do not believe It was a power source, I think it was a problem with his tactical sensors"

"Ahh, the onboard tactical sensors. If you can tell me the details of the mission he was sent on and how he failed it, maybe I can fix that"

"Madoka! Come here real quick! Look what Gingka is sending us!" Yuki called.

Madoka came in from the kitchen. "what is it?"

"they are trying to figure out how you escaped from Stormflight!"

"according to Stormflight, a young woman who had escaped with help had gotten onto a helicopter and taken off, then jumped out of it and disappeared into the forest before he could catch up. His sensors could not find her through the foliage" Argo was saying.

"Ahh, I see" Yuki replied, pressing a button. "send him to my laboratory, I will see if I can fix the problem. Is there a deadline I should know about?"

"we were headed to Metal Bey City tomorrow to crash a party, can you have him done by then?"

"I can try"

"good, we will send him over then" the Garcias ended the communication.

"you are the mad scientist?" Madoka exclaimed. "you created Stormflight?"

"not quite, I just kidnapped the scientist"

"how did they not recognize you?"

"the technology we have here allows me to put a sort of other screen over the camera, then just add my voice into it. They never suspected it after I captured the real scientist, who is now behind bars in a holding cell elsewhere in the building. Meanwhile, I have to head over to his laboratory and detain Stormflight for a while, so that their plans will not succeed."

"but what if Stormflight recognizes you and captures you?"

"then Gingka can spring me out of course! Don't worry, at the laboratory, Stormflight will be in my control. If you can just have dinner ready by the time I get back, then I will tell you how it went"

"alright. But, be careful!"

"when am I ever not?" Yuki grinned, grabbing some clothes out of a drawer and slipping them on over his other clothes and blader's gear. When he was done, he was wearing a gold-colored cape with a hood and face mask that hid all of his head except for his glasses and a few strands of his hair. "how do I look?" he struck a pose

"Madoka chuckled. "you look great! Now, go get them!"

Yuki gave her a thumbs up and left. Madoka went hack to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she froze, then looked up at the monitor, watching as Stormflight flew overhead, seemingly not even noticing the building she was in.

"Madoka, are you there?" Gingka's voice sounded through the headphones she was still wearing.

"Gingka! Oh thank you so much for rescuing me! And, how do you ever manage to get into even their communications?"

"you saw that? It's actually not that hard, after you taught me how to hack into stuff that one evening. Hey, can you come open the front door? I seem to have forgotten my key."

Madoka jumped. "wait, you are here?"

"of course! Just came to check on you and make sure you were alright, even though I trust Yuki with my life, I still had to come see for myself"

"I'm coming right now!" Madoka exclaimed, running to the front door. When she opened it, it was broad daylight outside, and he was standing there waiting for her, his red hair seeming even brighter in the sunlight. Madoka stepped aside to let him enter.

"wow, I couldn't see you in the dark, but I knew that you would still be beautiful, because after all, you are Madoka"

Madoka blushed. "the only way I could tell you had changed was I could tell you were taller"

Gingka laughed, his brown eyes sparkling between the strands of red hair that fell over his Pegasus headband and hung over his cheeks. "well then, now that we can actually see each other" he looked down to her feet, then back up to her face. "we can really see how each other has changed."

Madoka glanced over his outfit. "yeah, you definitely got taller"

Gingka grinned and pulled Samurai Pegasus out of its case at his belt, which still closely resembled the one he had formerly worn, only now, a black shirt fell loosely over it. His sleeves, before just past his shoulders, were now down to his elbows, and brown gloves had replaced the grey and blue ones of seven years ago. "care to see if this needs repairs?" he held out Pegasus towards her.

Madoka took one look at the Synchrom Pegasus, then grinned and took it from the Blader's hand. "assuming that Yuki has technology here that can do that, why not?"

"I'm sure he has it somewhere, even I don't know exactly what he has here." Gingka replied, pushing a portion of his scarf back behind him. Madoka suddenly noticed a zipper up the side of his scarf, as well as one at the bottom edge of his jacket.

"what are those for?" she pointed.

"oh, just decoration. I thought they looked kinda cool there, so I thought, why not?"

"since when did you have a fashion sense?"

"umm, I don't know"

Madoka punched him playfully in the arm. "come on, lets go see what we can do about Pegasus" she led the way down the hall.

-at the lab-

Yuki was busily hiding Stormflight in a closet, having turned him off for a reboot that should take him a couple of days to complete, especially since he would have to recharge his energy source first.

"sleep well Stormflight, tomorrow we stop the DNA whether they have you with them or not" he chuckled, locking the doors and heading back to his observatory, where he found Madoka and Gingka analyzing Pegasus's damage.

"I thought you were at the DNA!" Yuki exclaimed.

Gingka turned from the screen in front of him. "I decided to come see Madoka"

"I told you she was fine"

"yeah, but I had to come see for myself. Plus, if we are going to stop the DNA, Pegasus needs to be at full capacity power and repair wise."

"alright, but you should get back there soon, so that we know when they leave"

"these repairs should not take too long, I can have them finished by dinner if you two can go get it finished."

"alright, come on Gingka" Yuki replied.

"wait, we have to cook? I still cant even boil water!" Gingka complained as Yuki dragged him off to the kitchen.

Madoka chuckled, then turned back to repair the minimal cracks across the surface of Samurai Pegasus W105R2F.

-back at the WBBA-

"Zero! You did it!"

"alright yeah!"

"good job Zero, but can you pull it off a second time?" Yu challenged, picking up Libra from the center of the stadium.

"can we take a break first? I'm hungry!" Zero exclaimed, flopping down on the ground.

Benkei chuckled. "I'll go get some burgers and open up Bull Burger then, it's way past opening time!"

"I better go check on the B-Pit as well" Maru said, closing down her computer.

"alright, and I have to go make sure that the stadium is ready for Neo Battle Bladers, so you guys can keep training here, but I am going back to work" Tsubasa said, exiting the room behind Maru and Benkei.

"lets go to Bull Burger and eat, then come back here and train!" Yu suggested, watching them leave. "and then I'll call Masamoo-moo and see if he can come help, that's what I was doing late last night, but all the other teams couldn't come!"

"sounds like a good idea to me, Yu-san!" Zero exclaimed, running off. "race you, Shinobu!"

"hey, no fair! Why do you get a head start?" Shinobu asked, running after him.

**Me: I have now introduced the mad scientist who created Stormflight. You're welcome. :P -singing- Legend Bladers win, Legend Bladers win, Legend Bladers- hey, where are Gingka and Zero**

**-explosion noises-**

**Me: that explains everything. Btw, if you didn't notice this in the epicsode, Gingka's voice hasn't changed at all! Anyway, hope you enjoyed todays double update, until next time, GalaxyPegasus14 out! -goes to watch Gingka and Zero battle-**


	7. Beating Around the Bushes

**XD I'm back! Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, I really did mean to. Next week, there may not be an update, since I need to know if Zero wins or loses against Kira before I can post chapter 8. (stupid episode 37 cliffhanger) but, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Gingka, Disclaimer please!**

**Gingka and Zero: GalaxyPegasus14 does mot own Metal Fight Beyblade, only Stormflight her OC. (SkylarkOfTheMoon, I know you are laughing along with me as you read this!)**

**Me: and in the next chapter, the DNA is going down! I know I haven't been exactly following the canon here with the episodes, but that's why its called a fan fiction, so, that's why Shinobu is not in the hospital right now, although I do have him in a wheelchair in this chapter.**

-later, at Yuki's observatory-

"so, what have you guys been up to since you all left Metal Bey City?"

"well, I have been here monitoring the Garcias and some cosmic activity" Yuki replied.

"and I was training in Koma Village until I got the call from Yuki telling me about the DNA, then I left and started spying on them."

"Yuki showed me the network you guys have across the world, that thing is impressive!"

"yeah, it took us about a year to establish, but once we had, it was easy to keep running. Yuki kept the technology up-to-date, and all we had to do was keep checking back to make sure everything was going alright. That network can even tell us if one of the others goes missing suddenly without an indication of what happened. If they were planning on leaving, we would know about it, so that that way, if one of us were kidnapped, the other nine would immediately know"

"nine? I thought there were only nine total, leaving eight if one went missing"

"no, it's nine. We found Ryuga a while ago, he was still injured from his battle with Nemesis, but was alive. I don't know where he is, you know that he wouldn't stay at an assigned post, he still doesn't really want anything to do with us."

"wow, that's interesting. So, what's the plan to take down the DNA tomorrow?"

The two Legendary Bladers looked at each other and grinned.

"well as you know" Gingka began "it involves at least stalling Stormflight, he wont be helping them. The rest of it will depend on what Tsubasa does, he doesn't know it, but our network involves access to the WBBA security cameras, as well as the ones at Bey Park and Tournament Stadium. There will be some explosions, you can count on that!"

"yeah, and there will also be some high-tech stuff involved. Other than that, we cant really tell you much" Yuki said.

"and I suppose you developed the 'high-tech stuff'?"

"of course he did! Yuki is a technological genius!" Gingka exclaimed, slapping the table with a brown-gloved hand.

"ok, now the question is, how are you going to find all the other Legendary Bladers? Are you going to download Stormflight's memory banks or something?"

"well-" Yuki began, but Gingka cut him off.

"we weren't going to worry about that. If they were captured by Stormflight, they will be able to get out, even if we have to help them do so. I didn't hear anything about their capture, but I am sure that if they actually were captured, we would have known through the network."

"you mean that Stormflight might have been bluffing?"

"look Madoka, here's the thing. The way we were seven years ago is not the way we are today. You have seen our network, we know how to work together! Even if it is Titi and Kyoya tag-teaming it up, they know how to work together with previously unimaginable teamwork. And, if Ryuga was cooperating with us, even I would be able to team up with him and stop an opponent."

"wow, you guys have changed more than I thought, but I don't think I can believe that unless I see it"

"oh, you will see it alright, the DNA is going down!" Gingka declared, standing and slamming a fist down on the table, his fiery spirit burning in his golden-brown eyes. "you mess with the Legend Bladers, you lose, no matter w ho you are or what you are up to. Nothing can stop us, and nothing ever has since Nemesis"

"yeah!" Yuki exclaimed, also standing. "our tactics can take down any opponent, with the added technology we have monitoring the entire world, we know about threats almost before they know about themselves!"

"well, one thing hasn't changed" Madoka chuckled "your enthusiasm! It's as fiery as ever!"

Gingka grinned, his eyes sparkling. Madoka found herself lost in them for a moment, his golden-brown eyes nearly had always had that effect on her. Whenever he turned their gaze onto her face, she could feel heat rising. Gingka chuckled. "feeling a bit warm Madoka?"

This only made Madoka blush even deeper. "you are insane, you know that?" she teased.

"sounds like I am getting a call from someone, be right back!" Yuki said, hearing his computer making alert noises.

"you are crazier" Gingka replied.

"bet you cant prove it"

"I-good point. So, what have you been doing for the past few years since I left?"

"well, you know the usual, running the B-Pit and such. Zero Kurogane showed up a couple of months ago, made things interesting."

"Zero who? Who's that?"

Madoka face palmed. "the one you yourself chose to follow in your footsteps, remember? With Samurai Ifraid!"

"oh yeah! I never got his name, but I remember him! How's he doing anyway?"

"he's really strong, he will be in the finals of Neo Battle Bladers against Kira tomorrow"

"well, that will be a battle I wont want to miss. I'll be there anyway though, so I probably wont miss it, even if I am in the shadows waiting for the DNA to make their move."

"what exactly are they going to do anyway?"

"that much I don't know yet."

-in the computer room-

"hey Tsubasa! You seem a bit out of breath"

"hey Yuki! Yeah, I have been training with the younger bladers you saw since I last called you. I was wondering, do you have any leads on the DNA's location?"

At this moment, Zero and the others came up behind Tsubasa.

"actually, I do, but I cant tell you right now as it would spoil our whole operation there. I can tell you however, and don't tell them I told you this, but they will be attacking tomorrow after the final round."

"so it will be up to us to stop them then?"

"partially, me and my DNA contact will be helping, but if you could get Masamune and Yu to help, that would be great. By the way, I have information about Madoka for you"

"you do? What is it?"

Yuki reached in his pocket and pretended to feel around for something "I must have left it in the other room, let me go get it" he exited the door to his left.

Tsubasa sighed. "I hope its good news."

"me too" Maru said.

"well, either way, we can help! If I can defeat Kira, maybe we can get an advantage!"

"not if the Garcias are blading" Tsubasa said.

"wha-?"

"the Garcias were originally the team that GanGan Galaxy fought in the semifinals of the World Championships. GanGan Galaxy won, but the Garcias have held a grudge against them ever since"

"can we call them? Maybe they can help! Or at least send one of their members to help" Zero exclaimed.

Tsubasa grinned. "you are looking at one of them"

Everyone looked confused.

"I was one of the regular members for Team GanGan Galaxy. Yu was the sub. You have seen Masamune, he was the third regular."

"third regular? You missed a number Tsubasa" Eito said

"the actual first regular was the team leader, you already know him, he's pretty popular. Great guy really, it was a lot of fun to battle at his side."

"just tell us who it was already!" Ren shouted, stomping her foot.

"the Legend Blader of Autumn" Tsubasa replied calmly

"so one of the legendary Bladers?" Kaito said.

Tsubasa nodded.

"well, which one?"

"the world champion of course!"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ANYTHING!" Kaito exploded.

"nice way to beat around the bush Tsubasa" a deep voice said from the computer speakers.

"wha-?" Tsubasa turned, but only saw Yuki's observatory room. "who's there?"

"oh geez, you are crazy. Now get off my monitor" Yuki said, walking in and looking up.

"on your monitor? Is that a parrot or something?" Tsubasa asked, confused.

"no, I'm not a parrot. If I was a parrot, Yuki wouldn't bother to tell me to get off his giant six-foot monitor." the voice from before said.

"just get down already!"

"I think I wont"

Yuki anime fell, then popped back up. "why not?"

"because I don't want to and you cant make me"

"oh great, Madoka!" Yuki called, then realized his mistake

"Madoka's there?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"yeah, but you weren't supposed to know that so that if the DNA called you they wouldn't know where she was from an accidental slip of the tongue." Yuki replied. "my contact at the DNA rescued her, and is the one who is currently SITTING ON TOP OF MY SCREEN!"

"you aren't going to stop yelling at me until I get down, are you?" the voice said.

"I highly doubt it" Madoka replied, walking into the room.

"Madoka-chan! You are alright!" Maru exclaimed.

Madoka waved "hi guys!"

"how did you escape?" Zero asked

"Yuki just told you, Mr. Crazy Pants rescued me"

"wha- that's not my name!"

"well duh, but it fits you! Now get down here"

"no."

"Mr. Otori, you still haven't told us who the World Champion, Legend Blader of Autumn and Leader of GanGan Galaxy is!" Kaito said.

"Stormflight was bluffing" the deep voice suddenly cut in.

"what does that have to do with the topic, 'Mr. Crazy Pants'?" Tsubasa asked.

"I was answering the question you were going to ask when I finally did jump down from here. And quit calling me that!"

"well, it's the only name I have heard referring to you so far, other than the fact that you are Yuki's contact who was at the DNA."

"true, good point. Although, it was hilarious to walk in here and hear you arguing over something that most of the world knows. I climbed up here because I wanted no one to know who I was here. In reality, Yuki is my contact."

"so that's why you are up there. Now get down before I use Yu's nickname for you" Yuki said.

"I don't think I have a nickname for that guy, I don't even know who it is! You would think I would recognize his voice if I knew him"

"that's just it, you do know me, but my voice has changed over the five years it has been since you last saw me" the voice said.

"wait a second, how old are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"good question Tsubasa, but wouldn't that give my cover away?"

"that's kinda the point, if you didn't want us to find out who you were eventually, you wouldn't have said anything"

"well then, I might as well tell you, but I'll just tell you all of my ages"

"you have more than one age?" Zero said, confused.

The voice laughed. "let me rephrase that. I'll tell you how old I was at certain events in time."

"oh, that helps" Zero muttered.

"hey can you get me a hat Madoka?"

"quit beating around the bush about it, Mr. Crazy Pants"

"fine, fine. I was fourteen when Nemesis was defeated, sixteen the last time Tsubasa and Yu saw me, and I am twenty-one now. As another hint to see if Tsubasa can figure this out, I am also one of the Legendary Bladers"

"alright, so taking the Legend Bladers and calculating their ages from the time of Nemesis to now means…" Tsubasa trailed off, deep in thought.

"one of the Legend Bladers?" Zero exclaimed, surprised.

"yup" the voice replied.

Tsubasa grinned "I figured it out!"

"who is it then, just tell me already!" Yu whined.

"after thinking about the Legend Bladers' ages, that narrowed the choices down to two. The final clues that I used were your personality, and the fact that Madoka and Yuki claim that Yu has a nickname for you. Now, you can come down from the monitor, Legend Blader of Autumn."

"good job Tsubasa!" the voice exclaimed

"he's the leader of GanGan Galaxy? Who are you, um, Legend Blader-san?" Kaito asked.

In response, a figure leapt down and landed next to Madoka. The young bladers took it all in one glance: the near-black jeans, crossed belts across his hips in red and brown, black shirt, a blue jacket and white scarf hanging loosely over his shirt, his signature headband with the emblem of Pegasus emblazoned on it, and the flaming red hair that fell over it. Gingka grinned. "again, good job Tsubasa."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"you- how did you- what in the world- Gingka quit fooling us!" Tsubasa tripped all over his own words.

Zero took a step back "G-Gingka-san?" he whispered.

"sorry about that Tsubasa" the Legend Blader replied. "I will explain it all later. Meanwhile, you had better keep your guard up. The DNA is planning something, I don't know exactly what, but something, and soon. Oh, look at the time! I have to go right now! Madoka, are you finished with Pegasus yet?"

"yeah, it's on the table. Be careful, alright?" Madoka replied.

Gingka grasped her hands in his. "I will, don't worry about me"

Madoka hugged him. "see you soon then"

Gingka hugged her back. "you too" he let go and left the room.

"I have to go do something. Madoka, feel free to keep chatting with them" Yuki said, following Gingka.

"Madoka-chan, I have a question. What's up with the 'Legend Blader of autumn' thing?" Maru asked once the two Legendary Bladers were out of sight.

"well, it's quite complicated really, do you guys have time right now?"

"yeah, we have plenty of time" Tsubasa replied.

"alright then, I'll explain. One of the Legend Bladers could probably do a better job themselves, but I'll do my best. There are two main divisions of the Legendary Bladers that were chosen by the Star Fragment: the Seasonal Bladers and the Solar System Bladers. The Seasonal Bladers are the only ones who can perform Zeus's Barrier, a powerful seal that was what originally sealed away Nemesis when it first appeared, way before our time. As Tsubasa knows, if even one of the Seasonal Bladers is missing, the seal will not work. You have to have all four to perform it and lock away Nemesis. That is why, and im going into a bit of background here, when Ryuga, the Legend Blader of Summer, was found unable to battle, we had so much trouble. That was solved when Ryuga passed his Star Fragment on to Kenta, who then, along with the other three, performed Zeus's Barrier and sealed away Nemesis."

"wait a minute, then how come Gingka-san had to defeat it in the end?" Ren asked.

"because, it broke out of the earth again afterwards. All nine re-launched, but Nemesis easily blew them all away, all except for one: Gingka's Big Bang Pegasus. That was when the final showdown began, and you know how it ended. Anyway, off topic here. The Solar System Bladers are: Yuki, Legend Blader of Mercury; Titi, Legend Blader of Venus; King, Legend Blader of Mars; Dunamis, Legend Blader of Jupiter; and Aguma. Legend Blader of Saturn. The four Seasonal Bladers are: Kyoya, Legend Blader of Spring; Ryuga and later Kenta, not sure which one is considered to hold this title now, Legend Bladers of Summer; Gingka himself, Legend Blader of Autumn, and Chris, Legend Blader of Winter."

"wow, that's so cool!" Eito exclaimed.

"are you going to come back here soon?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think I'll be back sometime tomorrow, Yuki was coming anyway, so I am coming with him. By the way, Zero, Shinobu, Maru, Kaito, Eito, Ren. If you guys can defeat the DNA by yourselves, that would be preferable. The reason is that if you cant depend on your own power to protect yourselves, what will the world do when the Legendary Bladers are all gone? You wont be able to pass down that power to the next generation, and ultimately, it could turn out really bad. Anyway, I am going to go to bed, so ill see you guys later!" Madoka waved and closed the chat box.

"well, at least we know she is safe" Tsubasa sighed, closing his chat box and turning off the screen. "anyway, we should get some sleep too, big day tomorrow for all of us. You feeling okay, Shinobu?"

The blader seated in the wheelchair nodded. "yeah, just fine, I think."

"good, then I'll see you all in the morning!" Tsubasa said, leading the group out of his office.

**Me: I love making Gingka and Yuki act all mysterious!**

**Madoka: yeah, you sure are keeping me tense with this story. One moment I've been captured by Stormflight, the next I'm-**

**Me: kissing Gingka?**

**Madoka:-blushes- y-yeah…**


	8. Mysteries Revealed! DNA Goes Down!

**XD success! I have managed to confuse seemingly everyone, including my dad! Unfortunately, this is the second to the last chapter of Stormflight: Together We Stand. But, I need some participation from my readers and reviewers! Just so we can get to the story right away, details are in the author's note at the bottom, so once you get there, be sure to read them! Also, all the hints I put in the previous chapters and the cover picture are explained in the end author's note as well. Gingka, Stormflight?**

**Gingka and Stormflight: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, she only "owns" Stormflight.**

"Zero! You won!" Maru yelled, tackling Zero down. He had just won against Kira, mere hours after the call from Yuki that had revealed that Gingka and Madoka were both completely safe.

"Now do you understand, Kira?" Zero called. "You cant beat us, because we have light on our side, we will always come out in the end!"

"Is that so?" Kira taunted, snapping his fingers. Immediately, about fifty DNA bladers stepped out of the shadows, ready to launch.

"Uh-oh" Zero muttered under his breath.

The Garcias stepped out behind Kira. "good work, Kira. Now we have them right where we want them" Argo said. "hey, you! Are you going to bother battling, or just admit that we are stronger than you and let us take over?"

"I have a better idea" Tsubasa said, stepping in with Yu and Masamune, who had arrived on a plane early that morning. "how about you battle us, we can reenact the semifinals of the world championships, if you win, you win, but if we win, you leave and never threaten us again, deal?"

"You mean, if we win, we get control of the WBBA?" Argo grinned. "I suppose that you want a knockout battle then?"

"Exactly," Tsubasa replied calmly, "and, we even decided to give you an advantage: we only have three of our members at the moment, and Ian gets to use the Cyclone Stadium" in response to his words, the damaged Zero-G stadium sank into the floor, only to be replaced by a Cyclone-style stadium, complete with the timer that Ian was used to and everything.

"Very well then, we accept" Argo said, pulling his bey and launcher out of nowhere. "too bad we got rid of Gingka Hagani beforehand, so he wont be able to help"

"Oh, you would be surprised" Madoka cut in. "if I am correct, I believe he will be here, he just didn't bother to tell me when"

"Wha-WHERE'S STORMFLIGHT? I NEED HIM NOW!" Argo roared.

"So, so sorry! He is powering up right now!" a cloaked figure exclaimed, rushing in. "It will only be a few more minutes! I caught one of those petty Legend Bladers trying to sabotage him, but I fixed him and he should be ready to go in a mere thirty minutes!"

"Wha-" Madoka was caught off guard. "_So now they will have to deal with Stormflight too?" _"what did you do with Yuki?" she challenged the cloaked figure.

"Merely locked him in his own closet, nothing more. I also left him with a little surprise though" Madoka could almost hear the evilness seeping out of the scientist's words. His comment was enough to shut her up for a while, as she frantically wondered if Gingka was alright or if he had been captured as well.

"Lets just get this over with then" Enzo said, beginning to launch.

"Nobody leaves this stadium until I say so, is that clear?" Argo thundered to his army of bladers, who had nearly tripled its size since first appearing. They all nodded and ran to block all exits.

"Let's do this then!" Yu shouted, preparing to battle Enzo.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" soon, Libra and Gasher were circling, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Argo suddenly got an idea. He beckoned the scientist over, then whispered something in his ear. The scientist, grinning under his face mask, nodded and left to go give new orders to Stormflight, who was hidden away, powering up.

"Libra! Sonic Wave!"

"Uh-oh! Gasher! Slumdog Driver!"

And just like that, it was over, but not before a huge explosion rocked the stadium. When the dust cleared, neither Libra or Gasher were spinning, both lying at their owners' feet.

"Your turn, Masamoo-moo!" Yu called, returning to the sidelines to watch.

Masamune said nothing, only launched Striker, right as Selen launched her Gasher in. he knew how serious this was, and he knew that he had to get a win for his team, if only to put them ahead by one. Once again, Selen tried her technique of distracting him, but Masamune was ready for her, and, the first time she screamed, looked away and pointed, Striker attacked, ending her bey's spin in one swift move.

"Striker! Flash of Lightning!"

"Wha-? Gasher!"

"Oh yeah baby! I win!" Masamune punched the air.

"Let it Rip!" Ian launched in. "Herculeo, Blazer Slash! Masamune, you are now out!"

Tsubasa growled as he reached for his launcher, half expecting Gingka to suddenly say he was going to battle next, like he had at the world championships. But, Gingka wasn't there as far as he could tell, otherwise he surely would have shown himself by now and would not have allowed the DNA to even start taking over like this. "Let it Rip!"

By now, Ian was on the Cyclone point, and was ready for him by the time Eagle landed in the stadium.

"Cyclone attack!"

Eagle was sent flying, barely landing on the edge of the stadium, but continuing on in the battle.

"Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa called, sweeping his arm to the side and ordering Eagle to take to the skies.

"_I hope we still have it in us my friend, we have to win this one, and then beat Argo as well!"_

Eagle came crashing down squarely on top of Herculeo, who somehow remained spinning, while Eagle was tiring already. However, Herculeo, as it turned out a few seconds later, did not have enough power left for a second cyclone attack, as it stopped spinning shortly after hitting Eagle again.

"_Only one more to go, but Eagle's spin power is almost completely drained, and if Argo is stronger than he was at the world championships, it will be over very quickly, with me being the loser."_ Tsubasa thought, watching as Argo launched Ray Gil into the stadium and attacking right away.

"Ray Gil! Keel Strangler!"

"Dodge it Eagle!"

Eagle successfully, but just barely, managed to spin out of Gil's way as the other bey came barreling towards it. For the next ten minutes, Tsubasa managed to remain spinning and unaffected by Argo's attacks. However, he was tiring, which Argo was showing no signs of doing anytime soon. Eagle barely had any spin power left, and would not be able to continue battling for much longer.

Suddenly, Argo glanced up as the sound of approaching jets filled the air. A few moments later, Stormflight blasted out of the top entrance to the stands, landing skillfully between Argo and the rest of the Garcias.

"You have your new orders?" Argo growled at him.

The robot nodded in response and raised one arm, his hand clenched into a fist, and pointed it at Tsubasa. Argo suddenly gave one last attack, knocking Eagle out of commission, and leapt out of the way as Stormflight fired an arm-mounted gun at Tsubasa.

Confetti filled the air. "What?" Stormflight looked down at his arm, then tried firing again. More confetti came out. "Error, wrist gun malfunctioning" Stormflight said, lowering his arm to his side. The robot stood perfectly still. "Rebooting, repairing error, please wait maximum of one hour for completion" the glowing blue eyes closed, and all noise coming from the robot stopped.

"Yeah, I figured you might try that" the scientist said, entering the room and removing his hood and face mask.

"You!" Argo exclaimed angrily

"Yuki Mizusawa, at your service" Yuki gave a little bow. "True, I did tamper with him a little bit" he looked over at the frozen Stormflight.

"What did you do with the real scientist?" Selen shouted.

"Played him, nothing more. He wont be able to fix Stormflight for you, that's for sure!"

"No matter, we already won" Argo said. "now, you have to keep your promise and hand over the control of the WBBA to us!"

"You are forgetting someone" Gingka's voice boomed from the speakers.

"Who's there?" Ian yelled.

"The fourth member of team GanGan Galaxy of course, did you forget about me?" Gingka replied sarcastically.

"Ha! Nice hacking job, but Stormflight locked you up! You cant do anything to stop us!" Argo crowed triumphantly.

"Did he now?" Gingka's face appeared onscreen, with nothing but darkness around and behind it. Light from a screen was shining on his face. "I don't seem to remember ever actually encountering him, what does he look like?"

"Wha- Gingka! You said he did capture you just before you rescued me from the DNA!" Madoka shouted.

"Both I and he were bluffing at that point" Gingka replied calmly. "Argo! I have to say that you do have quite an impressive organization over there at the DNA, and it was almost a privilege to work with you. I was one of your agents at the DNA the whole time, and you never suspected me! I am acting as one of them now!"

Argo scanned the army of bladers behind him in alarm.

"You never knew, did you? It took a few months of practice to do it, but you never suspected me because my disguise and acting skills were tuned to perfection. Now, we will battle, and you will see the one you should never have trusted."

"Oh yeah? Stormflight will get you, just you wait until he wakes up!"

"Darn it! Gingka hurry! He's already waking up!" Yuki shouted.

"I noticed that! Hagani over and out!" Gingka replied, his face disappearing from the screen.

"Stormflight! Find Gingka Hagani, and we will overlook your lies when you said you had captured him!"

"Of course" Stormflight replied, his monotone voice still sending chills down everyone's spines. His jetpacks powered up and he took off, flying around the stadium and scanning every blader, every piece of equipment.

"Well? Aren't you going to challenge me?" Argo yelled. "If you really are here, then stop hiding! I assure you, Stormflight would be more than welcome to accompany you in a helicopter and later to a holding cell in the DNA!"

"Simple flyovers wont do it Stormflight! If you want to find him, you are going to have to go in on foot and find him that way!" Yuki taunted.

The robot froze, then turned to Argo for orders.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever it takes, just find him!"

Stormflight nodded and landed at the back of the group.

"Alright, good one, you found me!" Gingka called through the speakers again. "Pegasus!" in response, his bey leapt off the jagged edges of the shattered roof that was the result of Zero and Kira's battle, and dove into the stadium, landing squarely across from Argo's Gil.

"Good work Stormflight! Now capture him and end this!" Argo called.

"NO!" Stormflight replied. "I take orders from you no more!" he blasted off, landing behind Argo, who turned in shock to look at him.

"Did you just refuse an order?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, did I fail to make myself clear?" Stormflight shot back.

"This is one of your reprogrammings, isn't it?" Ian yelled at Yuki.

"I had nothing to do with this" Yuki grinned.

"nice try Argo, but I never was actually on your side at all" Stormflight said, his voice suddenly changing from monotone to normal. "I was sent in as a spy for the Legendary Bladers, who busted themselves out of their respective places, and are now hidden safely away from your clutches."

This evoked a gasp from everyone watching.

"You work for the enemy?" Argo growled.

"For your enemy, yes. But, they are no enemy of mine. Yuki created me, he did not capture the 'mad scientist' he is the 'mad scientist'"

"You helped me!" Yuki protested.

"True" Stormflight replied. "the whole thing, known to the Legend Blader's Network as 'Operation Stormflight' was composed in one afternoon by me and Yuki soon after we discovered your threat to the world, nearly a year ago. Yuki, you may explain"

"Wait a second, if you are a robot, how could you come up with the idea to create yourself?" Selen challenged.

"Stormflight is no robot!" Yuki shouted.

The entire forces of the DNA took a step back in surprise.

"True that, it takes a lot of practice to act heartless. That and a voice changer" Stormflight said calmly.

"Well then Yuki, if you will order him to step down, we will make you an offer: you can rule at our side, plus we will give you any amount of money you wish." Argo said suddenly.

"I do not take orders from him either" Stormflight said

"Plus, nothing you could bribe me with would work!" Yuki said. "you have our chain of command all wrong! I take orders from Stormflight!"

This caused everyone on the side of the WBBA to take a step back in surprise.

"A suit, courage, and perfect acting skills. That is all it took to take you down" Stormflight said. The front of his face, from the tip of his nose down to his chin, started steaming, letting off pressure from the inside. "Didn't I tell you? I was the one you never should have trusted!" his face split down the middle, the sides folding up from the chin, the eyes closing and folding in, the royal blue hair disappearing in seconds as the whole contraption folded down. "Pegasus! Special Move, Pegasus Storm Bringer!" Gingka shouted the moment his mask was off. "I told you! I was one of your supposed allies, the one ally you should never have trusted! Thanks to Yuki's help, 'Operation Stormflight', as it was called, is now complete!" seconds later, the whole DNA fled, along with Kira and the Garcias, fleeing from the power of Stormflight, alias of Gingka Hagani.

"Next time you try messing with the Legend Bladers" Gingka called after them "Try considering what you are actually going up against!"

"Gingka! You were Stormflight the whole time?" Madoka shouted, running over to him.

Gingka turned to her and grinned. "Told you we could do more than they thought!" he said, catching his Pegasus out of the air. "Now, should I do this formally, or just give it to you?" he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

Madoka tackled him down in response. "Whichever you prefer" she said, letting Gingka slip the silver ring with a pink jewel on her finger.

"Good, now get off me!" Gingka said, flying out from under her using his jetpacks, then landing in front of Tsubasa. "How's that for a big finish to take down the DNA?"

"Pretty good" Tsubasa chuckled. "But next time, can you not scare us all like that?"

Gingka laughed. "That depends on what happens next time!" he turned to Zero. "Well? You can approach Stormflight now without worrying about him carrying you off to the DNA headquarters now!"

"That was awesome!" Zero said. "I would have never guessed!"

Gingka grinned. "That was the point, great job defeating Kira by the way"

"Thanks, but I don't think I could have done it if I hadn't known that you were not under the DNA's, um…"

"Capture?"

"Yeah!"

Madoka smiled as she watched the two Battle Bladers champions talking to each other. "You know what?" she said, twisting her engagement ring on her finger.

"What?" Tsubasa asked, turning to her.

"When you boil it all down, those two have the same basic personality, they are like personality twins!"

"Yeah, you are right about that!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "When you really think about it, they both put all they have not only into beyblade, but into protecting their friends, whatever that may take!"

"Yeah.." Madoka trailed off. "Wait a minute Gingka! When you rescued me, you had to run back and forth! I was wondering where you were hiding where Stormflight didn't notice!"

Gingka turned his attention to her and grinned "Yeah, you do realize that this also means that I tripped myself with Pegasus, right?"

Madoka's mouth dropped open "Yeah! You did! that's funny! But, how did you get your real voice to come out of your mask?"

"Like this!" Gingka said, pressing a hidden button on his wrist. He helmet slammed shut over his face. He tapped his pointer finger and thumb together, and the lower part of his helmet opened, revealing only his mouth and chin. "Pretty simple actually" Gingka retracted his helmet back into his collar and reached under the belt hanging from his long blue coat. "And this is how I managed to change so fast!" Madoka heard a zipper opening, then watched as Gingka removed the lower half of his coat, rolled up his sleeves, unzipped another zipper on the edge of the part he had removed, then zipped it up the other side, turning it to white, and wrapped it around his neck. Next, he reached down and unzipped the fronts of his boots, folding them down to reveal the red part. "see? Quick and easy, and now I'm no longer even close to looking like Stormflight!" he said, flipping over the black belt and sliding it apart into the red and brown crossed belts he normally wore.

"Wow, and you and Yuki came up with all this?"

"Yup! And then we called the remaining eight Legendary Bladers and told them to bust a hole out the back wall of wherever they were and disappear mysteriously, just before I first appeared as Stormflight working for the DNA!" Gingka replied, pulling off his black gloves and stuffing them in his pocket, revealing the brown fingerless gloves he wore underneath. "now, who's up for a battle?"

"Me!" Zero, Ren, Kaito, Eito, Tsubasa, Yu, and Masamune all shouted.

"Wait for me!" Benkei yelled, seeing them getting into position as he rushed in with Shinobu. "Wait, Gingka's here? Why did you guys defeat the DNA without me?"

"You should have seen Stormflight's last call!" Madoka said. "The whole thing was amazing!"

"Really? You guys even defeated that heartless, no-good robot?"

Gingka burst out laughing at this. "Ok, I knew I did a good job, but I didn't know I did that good!"

"Wha-?" Benkei was obviously confused.

"Activate helmet!" Gingka ordered in between laughs. "Activate jetpacks!" in moments, he switched back to his long blue coat and knee-high boots, then blasted off to the surprise of Benkei, landing right behind him with his helmet up. "Actually, I am Stormflight, I seem to have fooled everybody quite well!" he put his helmet back down and grinned at the stunned Benkei. "Now, are you joining us for a battle or not?" he stepped back over to the stadium and readied his own launcher.

"Bull! Of course I am!" Benkei yelled, running over and readying his own launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!" all the bladers called in stereo.

"Pegasus! Attack Ifraid!" Gingka ordered.

"Ahh! Dodge it!" Zero momentarily panicked, but successfully dodged Gingka's attack.

Pegasus however, smashed into Eito's Oroja, almost knocking it out of the battle. A final attack from Ren finished Eito, and Pegasus spun around the stadium at high speed, trying to catch up to Ifraid for another attack. However, Tsubasa and Benkei teamed up, and together, sent both Ifraid and Pegasus flying with a combination attack.

"Zero?"

"Yes, Gingka-san?"

"You do have a special move that involves a skydive, right? I think I just saw one during that last battle"

"Yeah, why?"

"Use it now! Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado!"

"Ahh! Ifraid, Burning Tornado Upper!"

"Not good!" Kaito and Ren yelled.

"Pegasus change course!" Gingka yelled, seconds before impact with Phoenic. An explosion rippled through the stadium, and when the dust cleared, Eagle and Bull had been hit by Pegasus's attack, and Levizer had landed at Kaito's feet, booted out of the stadium by Zero's Ifraid.

Gingka wasn't done yet however, even only seconds after using one powerful special move. "Pegasus! Tornado Wing!" Phoenic was out, landing right at Ren's feet. "Hey Zero! Look where Pegasus is heading next!"

"Ifraid! Burning Upper!" Zero countered, creating a wall of flame, even though he was not in a Zero-G stadium, the move would still be effective.

"Is that supposed to be a copy of my special move? I'm flattered, but this is where it ends!" Gingka shouted. "Pegasus! Storm Bringer!" a wall of blue flame quickly surrounded Zero's wall of orange, which soon disappeared in the vacuum. After another explosion, Zero's bey lay defeated at his feet.

"Of course Gingka-san won!" Eito exclaimed "He is the strongest blader in the world!"

"Pegasus! Stardust Driver!"

"What?" Eito, Kaito, and Ren exclaimed.

"Striker! Dodge it!"

"You forgot about two other bladers guys!" Madoka called.

"Libra! Sonic buster!"

The combined attack of Pegasus and Libra left Striker with nowhere to run, and Masamune was knocked out of the battle.

"So much for number one, huh Masamoo-moo?" Yu taunted. Libra landed at his feet before he finished talking.

"You looked away Yu!" Gingka called. "Now I won!" he grabbed Pegasus out of the air. "See you guys later! Come on Madoka!" he grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Hey, wait, Gingkie!" Yu called, leading the rest of the group outside. All they saw however, was some dust settling, and a bright blue figure soaring off into the distance, carrying Madoka with it.

**Me: I have been waiting for a long time to write this chapter!**

**Gingka: yup! I was getting tired of talking to myself in the disclaimers and talking about myself in third person in the story anyway!**

**Me: would you please explain to our readers what we need them to do, as I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter?**

**Gingka: ok, readers! All we need you to do is submit your questions, because the tenth chapter is going to be a Q&A! you can ask any of the characters in this story any question, as long as it pertains to the story. You can also ask GalaxyPegasus14 any questions about future stories, she may or may not give out spoilers for any on the list on her profile! And speaking of new stories, the other thing we need you to do is vote on the list of stories below to pick which one she should post next! Belos are the story names, and a brief summary of each! Also, for you guest reviewers out there, im sorry, but because we have no way of telling if it's the same person voting twice, only the first guest review will be counted! So, you can still get in on it, but you have to be first! And now, here is the list of stories!**

**#1: Otherworldly Kingdom.**

**Summary: Gingka somehow ends up in another world. He soon finds himself being captured by the rulers of this other world, and must find a way to escape and get back to earth. Occurs from two years after 4D through the Zero-G timeline.**

**#2: Shifted**

**Summary: several mythological creatures keep showing up around Metal Bey City, starting about a week after Gingka returns. These creatures, which include an Eastern Dragon, only help people, but everyone is confused as to why and where they came from. **

**#3: Legend Blader Prank War**

**Summary: do you really need one here? it's a PRANK WAR! Between ALL 10 LEGEND BLADERS! Over FIVE YEARS OF BEYBLADE TIMELINE!**

**#4: Challenge of the Legend Bladers**

**Summary: Zero and his friends follow a mysterious girl after she tells them to, she disappears and they are left to face the Challenge of the Legend Bladers! Follow them through 10 challenges as they match their strength with each of the ten Legendary Bladers!**

**#5: Family Reunion**

**Summary: Gingka's family is back together on one of the islands they own, but there is only one problem between them and Gingka: they consider Beyblade to be a children's game! Can Gingka prove to them that it is more then that?**

**Stormflight: also, in the tenth chapter, look for a preview to a very special story, which will be posted, and is not on this list to be voted for!**

**Gingka: so have fun voting and keep blading guys!**

**Zero and co.: Let it Rip!**


	9. Finale-Gingka & Madoka's Wedding

**So, this is the last official chapter of Stormflight: Together We Stand! It's kinds bittersweet, but this chapter makes a good ending to one of my favorite stories. I apologize in advance if I got something wrong on the wedding in the second half of this chapter, I tried to remember what the last wedding I went to was like and went off of that, so hopefully, I did a good job with it. Gingka and Madoka, disclaimer please!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14**

**Madoka: Does not own**

**Both: Metal Fight Beyblade!**

"Hey MeiMei!"

"Hi Madoka! What's up?"

"I have a question for you, could you come to Japan by any chance and be one of my bridesmaids?"

"You're getting married?"

"MADOKA'S WHAT?" the rest of Wang Hu Zhong shouted in the background.

"Tell them that I heard them" Madoka chuckled.

"She heard you guys!"

"Anyway, do you think you can make it?"

"Sheep pens, when's the wedding?"

"ITS DEPENDS, MEI MEI!"

"In about a month, and the rest of the team is invited of course"

"Alright! I'll be there! By the way, who are you getting married to?"

"Not telling" Madoka teased, hanging up.

-at the WBBA-

"Hey Tsubasa!"

"Hey Mr. Crazy Pants!"

"Why is everyone calling me that?"

"Because its fun to tease you about it, plus, it's a nickname your fiancé gave you, so it must fit."

"Great, thanks Tsubasa."

"Anyway, why are you here? I thought you were finalizing Operation Stormflight over in South America with Yuki"

"I was, but I needed to ask if you and Benkei could be two of the groomsmen at my wedding in a month"

"Oh, of course we can! Just give us the date and we will get our suits and be ready for it!"

"Thanks Tsubasa! Alright, now it's off to Bey Park!"

"Why?"

"To ask Zero the same question!" Gingka called as he activated his helmet and jetpacks and flew off.

-back at the B-Pit-

"Hey Hikaru!" Madoka greeted as her blue-haired friend came up onscreen

"Hey Madoka! What's up?"

"The ceiling Hikaru, don't you know anything?"

Hikaru face palmed. "You seem a lot happier than you were two weeks ago when you last called me. Guess everything there is going better?"

"Just peachy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you come and be the Maid of Honor at my wedding in about a month?"

"You're getting married? No wonder you sound so happy! So, is it Gingka?"

"You know me too well, of course its Gingka!"

"Then I'll come! Just tell me the exact date and what color dress I need to have!"

"Blue, because of his Legend Aura of course"

"Good, blue matches my hair quite well"

Madoka laughed. "See you later then!"

-at Bey Park-

"Go, Ifraid!"

"Saramanda!"

"Get him Zero!"

"You can do it Shinobu!"

"Ahh! Saramanda!" Shinobu watched as his bey landed on the ground behind him.

"Aww yeah! We won again!" Zero punched the air.

An explosion filled the stadium suddenly, without warning. When the bright light from the explosion faded, Zero's Ifraid was lying at his feet. Stormflight was standing on the rail around the Zero-G stadium.

"Afternoon young bladers" he greeted, catching his bey out of the air. "Zero, I need to speak to you for a moment, alone"

"Umm, ok" Zero replied, lowering the platform he was standing on and following the masked blader as he walked out of the stadium. "So, what is it?" he asked once they were out of the hearing range of anyone else.

Gingka put his helmet down and sat on a park bench, Zero sitting next to him. "Not much, I just wanted to ask you if you could be one of the groomsmen at mine and Madoka's wedding in a month or so"

"You want… me? Why not one of the other Legend Bladers?"

"Because, they are all still getting back to their respective places, and I would rather have you there, plus, Benkei, Tsubasa and Yuki are already doing it"

"O-ok, but I don't know what I am supposed to do"

"Well, Tsubasa or Benkei can help you with that, since they are doing it too. Now, how about a battle while we are here?"

"Right here? Without a stadium?"

"Of course! Most of my battles with Kyoya take place out of a stadium anyway! I think something every blader needs to be able to do is battle on any surface anyway!"

"O-ok, lets do it!"

Madoka was walking with Ren, who had already agreed to be one of her bridesmaids, and was explaining what she needed to do to be ready, when they suddenly heard a "3!" coming from the grassy park nearby. The two looked over at each other, then bolted, getting there by "Let it Rip!"

Zero launched as powerfully as he could, sending Ifraid into battle with Gingka's Pegasus.

Madoka and Ren hid in the bushes nearby, watching.

"Ifraid! Attack!"

"Dodge it Pegasus!"

"Don't let him escape! Chase it down Ifraid!"

"Pegasus jump!"

"Wha-" Zero looked up, wondering how he was going to get Ifraid up the tree that Pegasus was now perched in. "battling on any surface, huh?" he muttered. "Ifraid! Follow it!" in response, the silver and red bey attacked the tree in an attempt to run up it, but failed.

"Like this Zero," Gingka instructed, ordering Pegasus to jump out of the tree. "you have to bounce it up. basically, just charge the tree, then angle your bey up at the last second and have it jump, then bounce back and forth" he demonstrated, Pegasus zigzagged between the two trees, safely landing on the same branch as before.

"Ok, let's do it Ifraid!" Zero tried again, and managed to ricochet his bey off the tree a couple of times before missing the tree and landing on the ground again.

"Good, now just keep practicing and see if you can reach my Pegasus!" Gingka challenged.

"Gingka's not just battling Zero, he's training him to become a champion!" Madoka suddenly realized.

"He is?" Ren watched, and saw that Madoka was right.

After about five tries, Ifraid finally was able to accompany Pegasus on the branch of the tree. Pegasus flew towards the end of the branch with Ifraid in hot pursuit, Pegasus stopping suddenly as it reached the end of the branch. Pegasus dipped down, going into a defensive stance as Ifraid approached it.

"Ifraid! Attack!" Zero ordered, but ended up getting tossed by Gingka's Pegasus, who had been ready and waiting to deliver an uppercut attack. "Ahh! Ifraid!" Zero watched as his bey landed on the ground, still spinning, and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close! Alright, lets go again Ifraid!" his bey once again bounced up the tree and landed on the branch, then charged down it, only to leap off the end and land once again on the ground as it met no resistance.

"Looking for something?" Gingka shouted, his bey suddenly dive-bombing Zero's from another tree. "You have to pay attention to your opponent's bey too, so they cant sneak up on you like that! Pega-wha?"

"Ifraid!" Zero slammed his bey into Pegasus from the side, having snuck Ifraid away while Gingka was busy talking.

"Guess I should be paying more attention myself" Gingka laughed, counterattacking.

Zero pushed back, the two beys locked in a fierce struggle, Gingka carefully restraining his power to equal Zero's. suddenly, Pegasus broke away from the struggle and zoomed off, following Gingka as he ran up to the top of a nearby hill.

"Get it Ifraid!" Zero ordered, sending his bey up the hill.

"Pegasus!" Gingka sent his bey down the hill, shoving Ifraid all the way down and up against a tree.

"Wha-?" Zero was confused. "how did you do that?"

"Simple, I used the terrain to my advantage!" Gingka said, pulling Pegasus back for another attack. "_Now's your chance Zero, if you don't dodge here you wont get another chance!"_

"Ifraid!" Zero took advantage of the split second Gingka had given him and got out of the way, quickly sending his bey into a nearby bush to hide.

Gingka looked confused as he sent Pegasus after the fleeing Ifraid. Just before Pegasus entered the bush, Ifraid dove down on it from the tree above.

"Ifraid! Shooting Star Crash!"

"Pegasus!" Gingka looked shocked as his bey landed next to him, then zoomed forwards again. "you learn quicker than I thought, I should have seen that coming! But, this is where it ends!"

Zero sent his bey forwards at full power, but was surprised as Ifraid, for the first time during the entire battle, was shoved back by raw power rather than skill.

"Pegasus! Lets do it, full power!"

"_He wasn't even using full power yet? Uh-oh"_ Zero thought frantically, trying to find some way to escape. Breaking away from Pegasus's barrage of attacks, he ran up the hill, attempting to copy the same move that Gingka had pulled earlier. "Ifraid!" he called, his bey flying down the hill at full power, gaining momentum as it reached the bottom. Pegasus was blown back, ricocheting off a tree before being sent flying by a follow-up attack from Ifraid.

"Nice try, but that's not going to do it! I let you send Pegasus flying to gain more momentum and fly higher!" Gingka called, pointing up at the sky as the face design of his Pegasus shone out. "Pegasus! Stardust Driver!" an explosion rippled through the air seconds later, the sky filling with the power of Pegasus as it dove down, knocking Ifraid out of battle.

Zero just stood, shocked, realizing for the first time just how far away from defeating Gingka he actually was.

"You did good Zero" Gingka said, catching Pegasus. "just keep-" he was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hold on a second" he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?…Right now?…alright….alright….got it, I'll be there in a couple of hours… alright, see you later, bey, I mean, bye" he hung up and sighed. "That was Yuki, I have to go" he activated his helmet and jetpacks.

"Wait! What am I supposed to keep doing?" Zero called as Gingka blasted off.

"Keep on training and don't give up!" Gingka called, waving as he flew off in the direction of South America.

"Got it…" Zero trailed off, looking at the bey in his hand.

-one month later-

Gingka was pacing, feeling very uncomfortable in his suit. It was about ten minutes before the wedding began, and he was getting nervous.

"You ready?" Tsubasa asked, walking up behind him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure" Gingka laughed. "What about you guys?"

"I'm ready, but I don't think Zero is, he seems to have gotten his tie in a weird knot. Benkei is trying to help him out, but, not knowing how to tie a tie himself, I don't think he is going to get very far."

"Why aren't you over there helping him then?" Gingka laughed.

"Because, I helped Yuki with his tie, it's Benkei's turn"

"Is Eito ready?"

"I think so, I cant wait to see how cute he and Maru are going to look as they come down the aisle together!"

"Yeah, some people might think they are a bit old for their job, but I think they are about the right age for it, they understand completely what they are doing at least."

"Ahh! Tsubasa! A little help over here!" Benkei called, frantically trying to loosen Zero's tie, which was even worse than before.

Gingka and Tsubasa ran to the aid of the two confused bladers.

"Nice tie, Benkei" Gingka chuckled as he quickly figured out how to loosen Zero's tie and tied it right.

"Are you teasing me?" Benkei asked.

"Maybe, and maybe not" Gingka taunted back. "oh, wow, you guys are supposed to be at the back of the room in about thirty seconds! Make sure you are in the right order!"

"Thirty seconds! Run!" Benkei yelled, almost knocking Zero over in a dart for the door. Tsubasa and Zero followed close behind, Yuki scrambling after them.

Madoka chuckled, watching through the window with Hikaru, Mei Mei, Ren, and Sophie as the four groomsmen rushed past. "You guys should probably get going as well. Oh, and Ren? You are paired up with Zero, Hikaru is with Yuki, Mei Mei is with Tsubasa, and Sophie is with Benkei"

Ren blushed furiously, then ran out the door, following behind Hikaru and Sophie as they quickly ran as best they could in their heels.

Zero froze and stared as soon as he saw Ren coming over to him. "Wait, am I with you?" he asked as Ren came up to him in her blue dress, stumbling at the last second. Zero caught her hand and helped her catch her balance.

"According to Madoka-chan, yes, we are supposed to walk down the aisle together" Ren replied, smoothing her knee-length skirt. "umm, one question: is there a particular way we are supposed to do this?"

"I'm not sure" Zero replied.

"Yes, there is" Tsubasa said, coming to the rescue with Mei Mei at his side. "just link arms like this" he demonstrated, "and then you just walk straight down, Zero, don't go too fast because she is wearing heels, you saw her stumbling just now"

"Ok, got it" Zero offered his arm to Ren, feeling very awkward as she took it, obviously feeling equally awkward. "like this?" Zero proceeded to start walking, Ren quickly jumping into step with him as they walked around the room.

"Yup, just like that!" Tsubasa said, giving the two a thumbs up with his free arm.

"Guys, if you will quit messing around, I believe you are supposed to be in line" Madoka said, entering the room with her father escorting her.

Tsubasa whistled. "Wow, Gingka is lucky, now I cant wait to see his face when he sees you. You look gorgeous Madoka!"

The brunette blushed under her veil. "Thanks, Tsubasa. You and Mei Mei look great too, all of you do! Umm, Benkei, do you need help with your tie?"

"Nope, I tied it myself and its perfectly fine!" Benkei replied, getting in line with Sophie.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Zero asked, looking up and down the line.

"Right behind Tsubasa and Mei Mei" Madoka replied, pointing in front of her. "uh-oh, somebody looks nervous!" she pointed out to the front of the room through the glass doors in front of them.

Gingka was already out, waiting, shifting his weight back and forth slightly and looking very uncomfortable, but trying to hide it.

"Alright Eito and Maru, lead the way!" Madoka said, watching as Tsubasa and Yuki opened the doors for the two. Eito stepped out confidently in his suit, next to Maru, who was carrying her flower basket and wearing a light blue dress which came down to her ankles, with gold designs on the skirt. Her pink hair, normally underneath her hat, had been carefully pulled back and curled by Madoka a couple of hours earlier. Madoka saw Gingka smile as he saw them coming, Maru carefully scattering the petals from her basket, tickling Eito's nose with the first one before dropping it. Eito carefully kept the small pillow with the two rings on it level, trying very hard to do his job perfectly. Kaito gave him a thumbs up as he passed, silently encouraging him. Once they got to the front, Eito and Maru paused, confused as to what to do next. Maru looked to Gingka, who quickly stepped down and whispered in her ear, pointing off to the side. She and Eito nodded, then went to their places, Eito standing to Gingka's left and Maru going further over to his right.

Once Eito and Maru were in position, Tsubasa and Benkei opened the doors for Yuki and Hikaru, who stepped out next. Hikaru walked carefully, daintily, she would rather be with Kyoya, but Gingka had not been able to contact him and didn't know where he was. Yuki strode along, a bit more casually, hoping that Kyoya would not be mad at him. He took his place at Gingka's side, glad to break away from Hikaru, who walked over and stood next to Maru in her knee-length, strapless blue dress with a gold ribbon across the top. Gingka grinned and poked Yuki in the side, then whispered something in his ear. Yuki looked relieved, especially when Gingka inconspicuously pointed out the other eight Legend Bladers sitting in the front row casually. How Gingka had managed to get Ryuga to come was a mystery, but the Dragon Emperor, seated in his suit and casually looking around, didn't seem to mind being there.

Gingka watched, waiting for Madoka as Benkei walked down the aisle with Sophie, ignoring Wales, who was watching him closely. Sophie was also wearing a knee-length dress, but hers, unlike Hikaru's, had gold-colored straps over her shoulders. Benkei, feeling very awkward with Sophie, tried very hard to stay as far away from her as their linked arms would permit, feeling the heated glares from Wales, who nodded in approval once he noticed Benkei's efforts.

Gingka smiled as he saw Zero walking out with Ren. "_Plot worked, those two look so cute!"_ he thought, looking at Ren in her again, knee-length dress with a wide gold ribbon around her waist and golden sleeves that just barely fell over her shoulders. She strode along awkwardly next to Zero, who was trying very hard not to blush, yet still had a slight flush on his face as he kept his eyes on the arch that Gingka was standing just in front of. Zero took his place next to Benkei, wishing he could stand next to Ren. He glanced over and saw Gingka and Yuki elbowing each other.

Suddenly, Gingka stiffened and turned his full attention to the doors as the music changed. Confused at this, Zero scrambled through his mind before remembering: Madoka was the only one left to come out. Gingka took a step forward as the doors opened and Madoka came down the aisle, leaning on her father's arm. Her floor-length white dress trailed out behind her, a golden sheen over the skirt, her hair pulled back into a bun, with a few strands curled, framing her face. Her veil fell over the top of her dress, which was strapless, and had a gold ribbon tied around her waist. Her blue eyes sparkled as Gingka's eyes widened slightly, he was frozen in place as he watched her coming to him.

Suddenly nervous, Madoka squeezed her father's arm. He glanced over at her in surprise, then patted her arm and let go. Madoka reached up and took Gingka's hand as he held it out to her, then turned to face him as her father took his seat next to her mother in the front row.

Through the whole ceremony, Gingka and Madoka just stared at each other's faces, paying just enough attention to the ceremony to know when they were supposed to say "I do." it seemingly lasted forever, and Gingka was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Are you ok?" Madoka whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gingka replied.

Madoka felt him suddenly jerk to attention as the minister said: "And do you, Gingka Hagani, take Madoka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Gingka replied calmly, but Madoka could feel his hands trembling ever so slightly. She suddenly realized that it was her turn.

"And do you, Madoka Amano, take Gingka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Madoka said, suddenly realizing why Gingka was nervous.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister said, stepping back.

"Ready?" Gingka whispered, lifting Madoka's veil.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Madoka replied.

"Then lets get this awkward moment over with" Gingka said, leaning in and kissing her for a full minute (Kyoya timed it) before pulling away.

"Awkward moment?" Madoka chuckled.

"Ok, so it was more like awkward minute" Gingka replied, offering his arm to her. Madoka took it with a smile.

"Love you daddy" Madoka whispered as they passed her parents.

Yuki followed behind them with Hikaru.

"You're next, Kyoya, so hurry up and propose to her already!" Yuki teased the green-haired blader as he passed by with Hikaru.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Kyoya replied.

Zero carefully joined arms with Ren once again as they followed Benkei and Sophie back down the aisle. "Well, I figure there is no better time to do this than at a wedding, so Ren, would you… go out with me sometime?" Zero whispered to his partner.

She turned her brown eyes onto his face. "Sure, why not? Pleasure doing this with you by the way, I never thought we would get to do something like this, much less for a Legendary Blader"

"Yeah, me neither" Zero replied, watching Gingka and Madoka ahead of them as they led the procession out of the room.

-five minutes later, wedding reception-

"So, are you going to be next with Hikaru?" Chris teased, punching Kyoya's arm as they entered the reception.

"Well duh, maybe not next though, but as soon as I can get a ring" Kyoya replied.

"Have you even asked her out yet?" Kenta asked.

"Of course I have! We have been dating for almost two years now!" Kyoya replied.

"Good, because it would just be awkward if you weren't dating and you just walked up to her and asked her to marry you" King pointed out.

"Well, I have to say, it took Gingka long enough to do it" Titi said.

"Yeah, but of course, he was busy with 'Operation Stormflight'" Dunamis said, taking a seat.

"True, but I think he said he would come back and marry her anyway when he left Metal Bey City" Aguma said.

"Yeah, he did" Kenta replied. "what do you think of all this Ryuga?" he turned, trying to get the white-haired blader into the conversation.

"Hmm? It was okay I guess" Ryuga replied, crossing his arms and refusing to talk any further until it was time to eat.

"There's our adorable couple! Just look at them!" Titi said, pointing to the door as Gingka and Madoka, now Mr. and Mrs. Hagani, entered the room and went straight to the line for food, Gingka commenting as he passed that that was one of the advantages to being the bride and groom in a wedding. After the bridal party had gotten their food, King raced Masamune to the line, Ryuga beating them there by glaring his way thorough the crowd, who all stayed well away from him, with the exception of the other Legend Bladers, who all lined up behind Masamune. Once everyone had gotten their food, they all sat down, Yuki, Tsubasa and Benkei gladly passing off Hikaru, Mei Mei, and Sophie to Kyoya, Chao Xing, and Wales respectively. Zero and Ren found two seats near the table with all ten Legend Bladers, and sat down with their food, Zero trying to be the gentleman and copying Gingka as he pulled out Madoka's chair for her. Zero, watching them to see how to do it, pulled out the chair too far, and Ren ended up falling on the ground.

"Umm, Zero?" she said, trying to get up in her heels.

"Oh! I am so sorry Ren!" Zero exclaimed, rushing around to the front of the chair and offering his hand to her to help her up. This time, he pushed her chair in and she sat in it.

"It's ok, just pay a bit more attention next time" Ren replied.

"Got it, I'll do that"

"They look so cute, figuring out how to do things together" Madoka said, watching them.

"Yeah, don't they?" Gingka shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her face.

Madoka jumped, her mouth open in surprise, giving Gingka an opening to pick up her spoon and shove a second spoonful of potatoes onto her mouth, which she promptly closed.

Gingka laughed. "Ok, that was too easy" he said.

Madoka swallowed her potatoes. "Was it?" she teased, snatching a green bean off his plate and shoving it into his collar. "Because, if you haven't noticed, I wrote gullible on the ceiling"

"You did?" Gingka looked up. "I don't see it, where?"

"Gingka, are you really that stupid?" Ryuga said suddenly. "I would have never fallen for such an obvious joke!"

"Yet you didn't notice that the chair you are sitting on is pink" Gingka retorted.

Ryuga stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in alarm.

"Wouldn't fall for such an obvious joke?" Gingka said. "then you shouldn't have believed me"

Ryuga picked up his chair, sat back down, and glared at the redhead, who returned his glare with an even gaze. Gold clashed with golden-brown as the tension at the table rose, then shattered as Madoka and Kenta shoved potatoes on the noses of the two rivals, who promptly jumped out of their chairs, which fell over with a loud clatter. Once he got the potatoes off his nose, Gingka sat down, casually acting like nothing had happened as the whole room turned from staring at him and Ryuga back to their own plates.

-a couple of minutes later-

"Hey Aguma, catch!" Gingka called, tossing a microphone to the brown-haired blader, who caught it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Aguma called back.

"Announce their first dance of course" Kyoya said, linking arms with Hikaru.

"Oh, how am I supposed to do that?" Aguma asked.

"I'll do it" Dunamis volunteered, taking the mike from Aguma. "And now ladies and gentlemen, if you will clear the floor so Madoka and Gingka can have their first dance we will get going with that!" he placed the mike back on the stand as everyone moved to the sides of the room, creating a large open space on the floor for Madoka and Gingka, who stepped into the center of it. Madoka seemed confused until Gingka whispered something in her ear, then she confidently placed a hand on his shoulder, and grasped his hand with her other one. He placed an arm around her waist, and the music started, the newly-wed couple swaying back and forth to the music. At the end of the song, they broke apart, and Kenta announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance. Gingka passed Madoka off to her father, then stepped to the side to watch. This time, Madoka knew what to do, and danced happily with her dad as he spun her around a couple of times, then went back to swaying. After that, she went back to Gingka, and her father rejoined her mother.

"Want to learn how to swing dance?" Tsubasa asked Zero and Ren, walking up with Hikaru, who had agreed to help him show the two young bladers how to dance, Kyoya readily agreeing to it.

"Umm, sure!" Zero replied. "want to Ren?"

"Sure, but what is swing dancing?" Ren asked.

"Just watch Gingka and Madoka, you might want to take your heels off" Hikaru replied, kicking her shoes off to the side.

Zero and Ren turned and watched as Gingka and Madoka grabbed each other's hands and began stepping in time to the music, left, right, back. After a couple of rounds, Gingka let go of one of Madoka's hands, and she turned to the side, then spun in, her arm crossing across her chest, then pressed her left hand up against Gingka's and trusted her full weight to him as he leaned back, then spun her back out again and returned to the original position.

"I wont bother trying to flip you around in that dress, so we can try that another time" Gingka said, pulling Madoka's arm over his head and tucking his arm behind hers.

"Oh, this move again? Didn't we get tangled last time we did this?"

"Yeah, but that was five years ago, about two months before I left remember? I'm sure we can do it this time." Gingka said, sliding his hand down her arm and joining her other hand in his. He reached over with his right hand, and she took it, then spun as he led her along through the complicated move, in the end untangling themselves within three seconds.

Zero's mouth dropped. "C-can we do that?" he stuttered, unsure.

"Well, maybe not at first" Tsubasa laughed. "now, Zero, your hands face up, and Ren, you just put your hands in his, like this" he and Hikaru demonstrated.

Zero and Ren looked at them for a second, then joined their own hands.

"Ok, now the basic step is left, right, back" Tsubasa again demonstrated with Hikaru. "now, you are leading, Zero, and Ren, you just follow his hands, that's why you are holding them in the first place. Now, if you want to try a twirl, that's really easy, you just do this" he let go of one of Hikaru's hands and moved around her as she spun.

Zero tried it, and successfully spun Ren around and back.

"Now, I wouldn't suggest trying that" Tsubasa pointed to Gingka and Madoka, and Zero and Ren watched as Madoka let go of Gingka's hands, took a couple of steps back, then ran, jumping and landing on Gingka's knee. "But maybe you two can do that eventually" Tsubasa continued. "now, that other twirl move they did earlier is pretty simple, again, Zero, you let go of her hand. Ok, now Ren, turn to the side. Good, now spin in. Zero, put your hand up next to her. Now Ren, put your palm up against his and lean completely on him. Now Zero, put one foot back, like this, and lean back, then stand up. Good! Now you two can practice those few, they are the only ones I know, and you can ask others to teach you more. Plus, I think Kyoya wants to dance with Hikaru anyway" Tsubasa said, letting Hikaru go to the blader of summer, who promptly led her onto the dance floor.

Zero tried his hardest to flow with the music, leading Ren as best he could through the three moves they had learned. After a while, they got the hang of it, and Tsubasa watched as they carefully and slowly worked their way through "The Puzzle" with the help and instruction of Gingka and Madoka. After about ten times practicing it, Gingka challenged them to do it at full speed, then demonstrated with Madoka, doing the whole move in about three seconds of flying movement. Zero and Ren tried, and got tangled, then tried again, and successfully completed it. After about thirty more minutes of dancing, the wedding was over, and Gingka and Madoka left in a car for their honeymoon.

**Gingka: well, that was fun.**

**Madoka: yeah, it was!**

**Gingka: about the next chapter, we don't have any questions to answer yet! **

**Madoka: so, we need some submitted, otherwise, the next chapter will just be the explanation of the hints that GalaxyPegasus14 forgot to explain in the last chapter, as well as a sneak preview of a very special story that will come out within about the next month or so.**

**Gingka: and, currently, with the status of our voting, it looks like Legend Blader Prank War is next in line to be posted, along with the other special story Madoka mentioned.**

**Madoka: at five to zero vote wise, unless more people vote, it will be Legend Blader Prank War coming next, which means, GalaxyPegasus14 needs to get jamming on the first chapter, which isn't even finished.**

**Stormflight: so, as a final note in the actual story part of this, enter in your questions, if you have any, and again, any questions about future stories as well may be answered! **

**Madoka: how do you change so fast?**

**Gingka: skill Madoka, skill. Anyway, as I was saying, you can ask any questions about future stories, like what they are about, who is in them, etc. you may also ask any of the characters, including Pegasus, L-Drago, and Anashi. If you don't know what to ask, just look at GalaxyPegasus14's profile page for a list of upcoming and posted stories, there are over 20 stories mentioned there, some of which are not started yet, for you to ask about!**

**Madoka: so, until next time, bye!**

**Stormflight: and we hope you enjoyed the full story of Stormflight: Together We Stand!**


	10. End Author's note, An Announcment!

**Ok, so I am back with the final post on this story, I still didn't get any questions, but, as promised over the last two chapters of the story, I will be revealing the hints to the fact that Gingka turned out to be Stormflight, and will also be uncovering and previewing a very special story that will be posted next week, at the same time as Legend Blader Prank War, which was still the only one that had any votes whatsoever. Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade she-**

**Me: that's not what I meant**

**Gingka: oh, yeah, right, I was supposed to give them the hints. Alright, first of all, the hints in the cover picture. The main one is that me and Stormflight are wearing the exact same coat if you look at it closely. A second hint is that Stormflight's coat is loosely designed after my jacket in the first, second and third seasons of Metal Fight Beyblade, if you cut off the long sleeves and then cut off the coat just above the belt, it's exactly the same. A third hint was given in Stormflight's hair, which is drawn like mine, with a few slight differences, being more swept to the side and less out. Also, you will notice that the mad scientist, who is above Stormflight's shoulder, has Yuki's hairstyle of you look at the small bits peeking out from under his hood, as well as the fact that he has Yuki's glasses. Also, he is on the side of the WBBA rather than the DNA. The final hint is really Stormflight's name itself, and this was also given in the story. If you think about it, Pegasus flies, that's where the flight came from, and the special move that GalaxyPegasus14 came up with for me is called Lightning Strike STORM, also STORM Pegasus could be used as an example. **

**Me: thank you Gingka, now, for the preview of the 'special story' that I had Gingka mention over the last few chapters, here is Ryuga!**

**Ryuga: ok, so I didn't want to do this it first, but I was convinced anyway… like GalaxyPegasus14 said earlier, the story that got the most, and really the only votes was Legend Blader Prank War. So, that one will be posted next weekend along with the special story she mentioned, which will be titled "Stormflight: Return of the Warrior" yup, that's right, Stormflight: Together We Stand is going to have a sequel! The main reason for this is that GalaxyPegasus14 wanted to, as she said it, "bring the rest of the Legend Bladers into the fun," so, as a result, we are now all getting masks. The sequel will be set one year after the events of the ninth chapter of this story, and GalaxyPegasus14 is already working on the design of our masks, really the only one left for her to design is mine -glares-**

**Me: -glares back- alright, thank you Ryuga! And now, as a special note for Legend Blader Prank War, this story will be requiring reader participation, because otherwise, I am not going to be able to keep it going as long as I have planned. So, here's what you need to do as the readers once it comes out and even before if you would like! I need you to, if you come up with a prank before the story comes out, PM it to me so I can put it in. once the story comes out, you may either review on it with your prank or PM me. I do have the Legend Bladers split into teams for the story, and if you want a specific team to play a prank on another team, you may choose that. If you just want the prank played, I will pick the team. With that note, the teams are, and this is not at all going to be Yaoi in any form whatsoever, you may request pranks on or from these teams: Gingka/Titi, Ryuga/Kyoya, Dunamis/King, Kenta/Yuki, and Chris/Aguma. As a final note on this subject, I do have a few requirements and rules for the pranks, as I will be keeping this story rated K+ at the highest! First, NO YAOI WHATSOEVER that means, not even a hint at it, no implied yaoi or anything. Second: NO CROSS-DRESSING if you don't know what that means, it's basically if you put Ryuga in a dress, that would be considered cross-dressing, and will not be put in the story. Third, and this one just for keeping the rating low, NO VIOLENCE with the exception of water guns, no actual true weapons will be used. If I don't think your prank fits within my requirements, it will not be posted! And with this extremely short 'chapter' of Stormflight: Together We Stand, this story is now officially over. Thank you for reading and staying with me, and be on the lookout for Stormflight: Return of the Warrior, which will hopefully come out next week! Also, if you have not yet done so, go read and review my other stories, which can be found on my profile page, just click on my anme above the story to go there! Again, see you next time, and I hope you enjoyed Stormflight: Together We Stand! And thanks again to SkylarkOfTheMoon for giving me the title idea!**


End file.
